(BEING REDONE)
by Nightshade-Hemlock
Summary: Shadowkit born to Articheart and Boulderclash. She had three litter mates Skykit, Lightningkit, and her twin brother Pantherkit. Sadly Pantherkit and Boulderclash died when she was young. Disowned by her mother and hated by her clan what with this young lonely kit do when after she becomes a warrior and gets exiled for being in a dark prophecy? (From my Quotev account)
1. Allegiances & Prologue

Thunderclan

Leader: Spiderstar black patched gray tom w/ amber eyes 2/9 lives remaining

Deputy: Drippinghoney golden fur w/ dark brown stripe down back she-cat w/ brown eyes

Medic: Blazeleaf brown fur tom w/ black and white spots on his sides with blue eyes

apprentice: Starlingpaw

Warriors:

Stormcry : large solid gray tom w/ yellow eyes

Mapleleaf : auburn colored she-cat w/ white chest and tail w/ green eyes

apprentice: Lionpaw

Yellowflower: yellow and white calico she-cat w/ brown eyes

Swiftnight: black tom w/ green eyes

Tigersnow: white she-cat w/ a single gray stripe that goes over both of her shoulders and green eyes

apprentice: Silverpaw

Driftedleaf: handsome amber tabby tom with golden eyes

Pheasantwing: light brown tabby tom w/ orange eyes

Finchclaw: orange and black tabby tom w/ blue green eyes

apprentice: Violetpaw

Watersplash: blue gray colored she-cat w/ light blue eyes

Ravencall: black tom w/ white tipped chest w/ purple eyes

Snowpetal: silver she- cat with white markings w/ gray eyes

apprentice: Songpaw

Winterfall: white she-cat w/ silver markings w/ silver eyes

Leopardberry: golden she-cat w/ black splashes and Blue eyes

Addlershreik: dark brown tom w/ white legs and yellow eyes

Darkcry: Black tom with one thick white line under both eyes w/ dark brown eyes

Apprentices:

Silverpaw: silvery gray tom with silver stripes and dark blue eyes: brother Lionpaw

Lionpaw: large black tom w/ a mane and purple eyes: brother Silverpaw

Songpaw: pale gray she-cat and white muzzle and green eyes

Violetpaw: tortishell she-cat w/ light blue eyes

Starlingpaw: light yellow tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Queens:

Articheart: flame-point she-cat w/ amber eyes (kits Lightningkit , Skykit, and Shadowkit)mate: Boulderclash (dead)

Deadbee : gray she-cat w/ black stripes (kits Bloodkit , Horrorkit, and Fearkit) mate:Darkcry

Lavendersky: pretty calico w/ golden eyes (kits Quailkit and Hailkit) mate: Spiderstar

Kits:

Lightningkit: light ginger tabby tom w/ light blue eyes

Skykit: calico she-cat with sky blue eyes

Shadowkit: dark gray almost black she-cat w/ black stripes on her legs, tail tip,ears, and chest w/ different shades of green of dark green eyes

Bloodkit: black tom with blood red stripes w/ brown eyes

Horrorkit: blood red she-cat and white paws w/ ice blue eyes

Fearkit: Bengal tom w/ pale green eyes

Quailkit: pale brown she-cat with white specks on her back w/ orange eyes

Hailkit: storm gray tom and white dapples w/ amber eyes

Elders

Petalleaf: white she-cat w/ green eyes

Whisperingtalon: pale gray tom w/ blind white eyes and is mute

 **Prologue**

 **Blazeleaf was walking through Starclan's forest. He had not been greeted by any Starclan members so he began to walk to find them. As he entered a clearing a large fox exploded out of the undergrowth it was not like any fox Blazeleaf had ever seen. The fox was dark gray almost black with different shaded green eyes. He froze in terror as it walked up to him…. then it spoke "** ** _A shadow fox will be born to the cold and fallen. The fallen will die and the cold will hate. If the shadow fox is raised with love and kindness it will save the clans but…. if treated with hatred and fear it will destroy the clans as you know it…. But remember not all prophecies have a happy ending"_** **the Fox said then a breeze came and with it the fox disappeared.**

 **"Wait!" Blazeleaf shouted but it was no use, moments later he woke up to a shriek of pain came from the nursery. He rushed out of his nest and into the nursery where Articheart laid with Boulderclash at her side….**


	2. A Gone Father and a Hating Mother

Shadowkit's P.O.V.

 ** _Nightkit laughed as Boulderclash her father chased her and her littermates outside the nursery. Her , Skykit, and Lightningkit ran from him laughing but ,suddenly a huge group of cats swarmed into the camp some heading to them. Skykit and Lightningkit ran to the nursery and shouted " Hurry Nightkit!" , as she ran towards them. Then a white striped gray cat jumped in front of her and tried to snatch her but Boulderclash slammed into the cat giving her time to get into the nursery. Nightkit looked outside the den to see Boulderclash dead on his side the cat looking at his body triumphantly before running into the fight._**

Shadowkit woke up from the nightmare in her nest wheezing she sighed at the memory, it was two moons ago since her father had died and her mother renamed her Shadowkit after the clan that killed her father, Jumpfoot, and Swanmist. She had this nightmare before and she hated it since it was a reminder she caused the death of Boulderclash. She sometimes wished that Pantherkit was still alive. She looked around the den seeing that it was almost empty, only Lavendersky remained, who was asleep. After she groomed her fur she padded out of the nursery to see most of the kits playing moss ball and the queens were lying in the sun or gossiping. Shadowkit walked over to the fresh-kill pile and saw a plump squirrel near the bottom so she grabbed it and when she turned around she saw Articheart standing over her.

Articheart then grabbed the squirrel from her jaws and meowed " Lightningkit will _love_ this" that's when she saw Silverpaw glaring at Articheart from the other side of the fresh-kill pile." You know Articheart , Shadowkit got that squirrel first and you already gave Lightningkit and Skykit _two_ mice" Silverpaw said slyly. " WELL SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!" Articheart yowled. Getting the entire camp's attention " Well Articheart I do believe you made quite a scene, let's go Shadowkit" Silverpaw meowed kindly.

" Ok!" Shadowkit squeaked as she followed him. "Well that was a scene" Lionpaw laughed as they sat down next to him. " Yeah no wonder her name is _ARTIC- heart "_ Silverpaw meowed jokingly." Hey Shadowkit you want the rest of my jay?" Lionpaw asked. " No, thanks I can wait" Shadowkit replied "Ok…?" Lionpaw said. " So when are you two becoming warriors?" Shadowkit asked changing the subject. " I think the same day you become apprentice" Silverpaw meowed dragging a paw over his ear.

She turned her head as Spiderstar called a clan meeting " Today is the day I will make an apprentice into a warrior and kits into apprentices " Spiderstar shouted from Highrock

"Looks like Songpaw and Voiletpaw are becoming warriors" Lionpaw meowed."Those lucky fur-balls" Silverpaw mumbled. " Songpaw to you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Spiderstar asked. " I do" Songpaw replied, " Then from now on you are Songbird!" Spiderstar yowled. " Songbird, Songbird , Songbird" the clan cheered ,"Now two kits have reached the age of six moons and will become apprentices, Quailkit from this day on you are Quailpaw , Pheasantwing you are more than ready for your next apprentice, you have made Finchclaw into a fine warrior so you will mentor Quailpaw." Spiderstar called proudly as Quailpaw and Pheasantwing touched noses. " Hailkit you have reached the age of six moons so on this day forth you are Hailpaw your mentor will be Leopardberry. Leopardberry you are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Hailpaw!" Spiderstar meowed as Hailpaw and Leopardberry touched noses. " Hey why did Voiletpaw not become a warrior?" Shadowkit asked while watching Violetpaw stomp way to the apprentice den. "She probably failed part of her warrior assessment" Lionpaw meowed sadly.

After the ceremony Shadowkit yawned it was close to dusk so she padded back into the nursery.

When Shadowkit entered the nursery she saw Fearkit being teased by Lightningkit. " Hey Uglykit you look like a piece of old badger-dung! Do us all a favor and DIE!" Lightningkit hissed at Fearkit. " Shut up! At least I have all my litter-mates and parents!" Fearkit snapped. " Stop it! You two will only get in trouble!" Shadowkit meowed. Only to get slashed across the face by Lightningkit. "Ok." Fearkit sighed , " Don't think this is over badger dungs!" Lightningkit snarled to the both of them. Lightningkit spun around and stomped away. " Why were you two fighting?" Shadowkit asked. " Lightningkit told Horrorkit to get lost because she was in the way of him getting to the moss-ball and I told him just to go around her. But then he called me a fish-face and will you know what happened next." Fearkit explained. " But are you okay?" Fearkit asked looking at her scratched face. " I'm fine, it's not the first time" Shadowkit replied with no emotion.

Songbird's P.O.V

Songbird sighed it was about moonhigh and it was cold. When Darkcry walked out of the warriors' den and toward her and the gorse tunnel that lead into the forest. "Hello _Songbird_ , I'm going out for a quick hunt I'll be back before dawn." Darkcry meowed to her. Since she was on a silent vigil she only dipped her head. Darkcry grinned and walked out and into the forest. Songbird fluffed out her

fur to keep warm. _ **I don't know how Darkcry can keep warm with his short fur**_ _,_ Songbird thought as his tail tip disappeared out of camp.

Suddenly she was shoved into the ground. Songbird could feel moss being shoved into her mouth before she could call for help. She tried to move but then a voice said " Move one more time and I'll slice your throat. You know I was always the better fighter" .Songbird knew that voice it was Voiletpaw her sister, the two had drifted apart when they became apprentices and they had came to hate each other for both of them liked Driftedleaf. Then she felt claws on her throat. " _Goodbye sister"_ Voiletpaw hissed. Songbird prepared herself to die, then a loud shriek cut through the the night. _**Darkcry? I thought he was hunting!**_ Songbird thought as she felt Voiletpaw's weight disappeared, she could hear Voiletpaw yowling and the next thing she knows she's waking up in the medicine cat den


	3. Betrayal & a Newcomer

It had been two moons since Voiletpaw was exiled for trying to kill her sister Songbird. Also a rogue named Lynx had joined the clan. Lynx shortly became Lynxtail. Lynxtail is a pale light brown she-cat with a short tail and golden stripes, belly, and golden tufted ears with light blue eyes. She was very kind too.

Shadowkit's P.O.V

Shadowkit was shaking with excitement today was her apprentice ceremony.

" All cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill gather beneath Highrock!" Spiderstar called out.

Shadowkit saw Songbird came out of the Medicine cats' den to watch the ceremony which made Shadowkit smile. Shadowkit watched the ceremony of Lionpaw and Silverpaw becoming warriors and the other kits become apprentices, Lionpaw became Lionroar, Silverpaw became Silvertiger, Bloodkit became Bloodpaw with Ravencall as a mentor, Horrorpaw got Winterfall, Fearpaw got Drippinghoney, Lightningpaw got Stormcry, Skypaw got Swiftnight. And then she was apprenticed to Lynxtail?!

Shadowpaw padded up to her new mentor Lynxtail. " So what are we going to do now?" Shadowpaw asked as she padded up to Lynxtail. " I'm going to show you around the territory and if we still have time we'll try some hunting practice." Lynxtail meowed. Then Lightningpaw walked over with a smug look on his face." Well, _I'm_ going _battle training runt._ I bet Spiderstar made Lynxtail your mentor because you're not good enough for a pure warrior _"_ Lightningpaw sneered . Lynxtail looked at Lightningpaw then padded over to him grabbed him by the scruff and throw Lightningpaw across the clearing and into his mentor Stormcry who seemed very mad at his apprentice.

Later that evening…

Shadowpaw saw a plump vole munching on a grass stalk. As Shadowpaw stalked up to the vole she heard something shaking in the worried her but Shadowpaw ignored it and leaped pinning the vole down and nipped it's neck. " Good job Shadowpaw! Sorry I almost made you lose your vole." Fearpaw meowed from behind her nearly making her jump out of her fur. " No problem Fearpaw, I already have a rabbit and squirrel." Shadowpaw said through her vole's fur. After a little bit of talking she and Fearpaw got the rest of their prey and headed back to camp.

When they entered camp Shadowpaw put her prey in the pile but took the rabbit to the elders Petalleaf and Whisperingtalon. " So I tell the brave Kitty-pet he's on clan territory and to scram, but he just stands there boldly so I claw his face and he runs of like a kit!" the elder Petalleaf meowed as Shadowpaw walks in. " I brought you two a rabbit" Shadowpaw said. Over on the other side of Petalleaf Hailpaw was pulling ticks off of the elder.

" H-hey S-shadowpaw" Hailpaw stuttered shyly. " Hi Hailpaw!" Shadowpaw called over her shoulder as she padded out of the den.


	4. Other Clans

Shadowclan

Leader-Hollowstar: light brown and white tabby tom w/ green eyes

Deputy-Burnrain: dark ginger tom tips of his fur is black w/ blue eyes

Medicine cat- Flowerwater : white she-cat with gray paws

Warriors

Deadrose: Pale black she-cat with one yellow eye and one blue. Is blind in yellow eye. (Is clan's best fighter)

Slashscar: black tom with a claw mark scar that goes over his eye. ( Deadrose's brother from younger litter)

Whisperingbreeze: wispy white tom with pale gray markings and dark brown eyes

Silentcrow: light gray tom and white stripes w/ amber eyes ( Whisperingbreeze's brother)

Cedarfur: Dark gray tom and single brown leg w/ green eyes

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Rattail: small brown tom and white paws no tail w/ ice blue eyes

Longclaw: yellow tom and white fluffy belly w/ orange eyes

Utteringleaf: white she-cat and light brown stripes w/ green eyes

Frostedheart: siamese she-cat w/ brown eyes (former kittypet)

Cloudfoot:long furred white she-cat w/ yellow eyes ( Sister Primroseclaw and brother Cedarfur)

Grasstalon:pale yellow color she-cat w/ pale green eyes

Apprentice: Dogpaw

Primroseclaw: Silver she-cat w/ ice blue eyes

Clawtalon: gray tom, white and black stripes w/ ambitious blue eyes

Apprentices:

Dogpaw: dark brown tom w/ white flecks and amber eyes

Sparrowpaw: black she-cat w/ red eyes

Queens

Emberglaze: light ginger she-cat w/ yellow eyes ( expecting Whisperingbreeze's kits)

Firebloom:dark ginger she-cat and white stripes w/ green eyes ( kit: Evergreenkit) mate: Cedar fur

Elders:

Cryingmoon: white she-cat with dark green eyes ( mate Lostvoice kits Silentcrow & Whisperingbreeze)

Lostvoice: quiet black and gray striped tom with dark brown eyes( mate Cryingmoon)

( lost his voice in a battle, reason how is unknown original name Darkpelt)

Bluetooth: light gray she-cat with a blue stained fang and yellow eyes

Riverclan

Leader-Sunnystar: bright yellow she-cat w/ green eyes

Deputy-Darkwater: dark gray tom w/ white swirls and stripes w/ blue eyes

Medicine cat: Jinxflutter : Chimera cat one yellow eye one brown eye

Warriors:

Purerain: light gray she-cat and black points w/ yellow eyes

apprentice: Thornpaw

Deepsea: dark blueish gray tom w/blue eyes

Carpfin: tan tom and a black belly w/ blue eyes

apprentice: Nightpaw

Voletooth: dark brown she-cat and legs that turn into a lighter brown w/ amber eyes

Troutclaw: gray tom no markings w/ green eyes

Minnowtail: pale gray she-cat and silver tipped fur w/ light brown eyes

Samonriver: russet furred she-cat and black paws w/ orange eyes

apprentice:Brightpaw

Mossypelt: gray tabby she-cat w/ moss green eyes

Kinkfinch: ginger tabby tom and white belly, ears, and legs w/ red eyes

Cloverhowl: light brown she-cat and white tabby striped w/ ice blue eyes

apprentice: Crystalpaw

Apprentices:

Nightpaw: dark brown tom w/ pale green eyes

Brightpaw: light ginger she-cat and white patches w/ blue eyes

Crystalpaw: pretty silver she-cat and black belly, tipped tail,and ears w/ crystal blue eyes

Thornpaw: black tom and golden belly, tipped tail, and ears and single stripe down his back w/ bright amber eyes

Queens:

Daypool: light golden tabby she-cat w/ yellow eyes (mate Darkwater) kits: Crescentkit and Palekit

Kits:

Crescentkit: dark golden she-kit and white stripes w/ yellow eyes

Palekit: very pale grey she-kit and silver markings w/ blue eyes

Elders:

Speartail: dark brown tabby tom covered in scars w/ black eyes

Frogmist:medium gray she-cat and white dapples w/ bright green eyes

Laughingprey: always happy white she-cat and orange belly and paws w/ brown eyes (mate Drizzelmussel)

Drizzlemussel :pale gray tom and black markings and mussel w/ blue eyes

Windclan

Leader: Hatredstar - slim black tom and copper chest,tail tip, and dark blue eyes

Deputy: Emberfang- bright ginger tabby tom and has long legs w/ dark brown eyes

Medicine cat: Flintstorm- very old dark gray tom and black paws with tuffs of fur missing and hazel eyes

Warriors: (moor runners)

Wrenfeather: golden tabby she-cat and black splotches w/ honey colored eyes

Stagheart: brown tabby tom and splotches of ginger tabby and black w/ light brown eyes

Valleystep: yellow tabby tom and white belly and black ears w/ light green eyes

Jumpingrabbit: medium brown she-cat and all white tail w/ lilac eyes

apprentice: Warmpaw

Sheepfur: currly furred cream color tom and blue eyes

Heathertooth: multi shaded gray she-cat w/ orange eyes

apprentice: Streakpaw

Darkbadger: badger looking she-cat with brown eyes

Tunnelers:

Streamtail: blue gray she-cat with long striped tail and blue eyes

Foxfangs: fox looking tom w/ dark green eyes

apprentice: Duskpaw

Ragestone: black tom and light gray points w/ dark amber eyes

Blackwidowcry:black she-cat with russet belly and yellow eyes

apprentice: Redpaw

Lotuswing: white tom and black stripes w/ green eyes

Hazelbranch: light brown she-cat and darker brown legs and tail w/ blue eyes

Rabbitfur: small gray tabby tom w/ brown eyes

Mintwood: light gray she-cat and darker gray dapples on back

apprentice: Frozenpaw

Apprentices:

Warmpaw: bright ginger she-cat w/ yellow eyes

Streakpaw:black,gray,and white smudge tom

Duskpaw: light ginger tabby tom and dark gray legs w/ amber eyes

Frozenpaw: misty white she-cat w/ gray blue eyes

Redpaw: russet tom and black paws w/ blue eyes

Queens:

Cavesprirt: dark gray she-cat and light gray flecks w/ yellow eyes (mate: Rabbitfur) expecting

Speckleheart: Golden she-cat and black outlining her eyes and dapples on back w/ green eyes (mate: Sheepfur) kits: Bunnykit, Otterkit, and Jacklekit.)

Lilacmoon: white she-cat and dark gray speckles and stripes on her legs w/ lilac eyes ( mate: Hatredstar) kit: Badgerkit

Kits:

Bunnykit:white tom with an all black tail and black dappled on back w/ green eyes

Otterkit: cream colored she-kit and golden paws,tail,and chest w/ ice blue eyes

Jacklekit: medium brown tom and black and white spots on back and sides w/ amber eyes

Badgerkit: copper tom and white speckles and stripes on paws and tail w/ lilac eyes

( was runt of his litter but his littermates Angerkit and Frostkit were stolen and is treasured by his father)

Elders:

Lavender-rain: light copper she-cat tabby w/ light blue eyes (was tunneler but had to retired early after tunnel collapse is Hatredstar's mother mate is Foxfangs)

Blackfang: all black tom w/ yellow eyes

Beewing: gray she-cat and black stripes w/ orange eyes (oldest cat in Windclan)


	5. Gathering

Shadowpaw's P.O.V

Shadowpaw was following Silvertiger in the Four-trees. It was her first gathering, Silvertiger said he would introduce her to a few apprentices." Hey Nightpaw" Silvertiger called to a black apprentice. " Hi Silverpaw! Who is this with you?" Nightpaw asked. Silvertiger grinned " It's Silvertiger now Nightpaw and this is Shadowpaw you know the kit I told you about" . Nightpaw looked surprised but

before he could answer a pretty silver she-cat spoke " Congrats Silvertiger!". "Thanks Crystalpaw could you do me a favor and introduce Shadowpaw to the other apprentices for me?" Silvertiger asked. "Sure! Follow me Shadowpaw I know were the other apprentices are. "Ok…" Shadowpaw meowed. Shadowpaw followed Crystalpaw to one of the giant oak trees were a small group of apprentices. " Hey guys this is Shadowpaw, Shadowpaw this is Thornpaw my brother, Streakpaw, Frozenpaw,and Sparrowpaw." Crystalpaw meowed. "...Hi…" Shadowpaw meowed looking at her paws.

" Are you shy or something?" asked Streakpaw loudly. " Streakpaw that's SOOOO RUDE!" exclaimed Frozenpaw. " ... Oh it's ok I'm just not used to so many cats being nice to me since… the incident." Shadowpaw sighed still looking down. "What incident?" Sparrowpaw asked. Shadowpaw looked at the Shadowclan apprentice who seemed surprised to see the scars on her face. " Well my birth name was Nightkit but one day while playing outside with my littermates and father Shadowclan invaded I wasn't fast enough a cat tried to take me but my father Boulderclash attacked the cat and when I made it to the nursery …..I looked outside and he was… dead." Shadowpaw explained sadly. Sparrowpaw looked horrified as did the other apprentices. " But Silvertiger called you Shadowpaw though" Crystalpaw whispered. " I know, after my dad's death my mother Articheart renamed me after Shadowclan and then disowned almost all the clan hates me because of her, so I just stay quiet and do as I'm told." Shadowpaw meowed looking back down to her paws.

" I'm so sorry Shadowpaw, I didn't know." Sparrowpaw apologized.

"It's ok Sparrowpaw it's not your fault-" Shadowpaw begin. " YEAH IT'S NOT HER FAULT IT'S YOURS,BOULDERCLASH IS DEAD" an obnoxious voice meowed. Shadowpaw looked behind her to see Lightningpaw and Skypaw smirking like complete idiots. Shadowpaw sighed for she knew what would come next. " Move on badger-dung nobody wants to see your UGLY SCARRED FACE!"Skypaw spat in Shadowpaw's face. Shadowpaw had been beaten by Articheart and every other cat that hated her giving her nicked ears, a claw mark scar over her eye, and a slash that started right above her mouth down to her chin.

" Well I don't care about what you think you and everyone who hates me beats me almost daily even though the warrior code states that clan-mates do NOT hurt each other so in my eyes all of you are like VOILETPAW!" Shadowpaw

snarled at Skypaw and Lightningpaw. " What is going on here?!" a loud commanding voice asked angrily. " Hatredstar I'm so sorry! Shadowpaw got into an argument with these other Thunderclan apprentices" Streakpaw stuttered. Shadowpaw looked at the tall long legged tom that was a LEADER. " You three come with me NOW" Hatredstar ordered. "O-ok…" Shadowpaw stuttered as she and her littermates followed Hatredstar.

"Spiderstar some of our apprentices got into an argument and what I overheard makes me a little concerned for Shadowpaw." Hatredstar meowed to Spiderstar who was speaking to a Riverclan cat. "Ok, what happened" Spiderstar asked. " Apparently young Shadowpaw here is beaten almost daily by the cats that dislike her in Thunderclan." Hatredstar said with his tail slashing. " Shadowpaw can you tell me what happens and why you don't tell me?" Spiderstar asked softly. Shadowpaw sighed and started in the beginning of how Articheart and the others who didn't like she would attack her and threaten her. When Shadowpaw finished both Hatredstar and Spiderstar seemed surprised while Lightningpaw and Skypaw looked angry.

" I'm so sorry Shadowpaw if I had known I would have stopped it." Spiderstar meowed lightly. "I'm sorry too Spiderstar because I feel that even if I become a great warrior I'll still be hated and abused and with that I no longer feel like a Thunderclan cat." Shadowpaw growled as Spiderstar looked even more confused.

" Than WHO are you then without your clan you've only been training for a moon and a half!" Spiderstar hissed angrily at her. " Shadowpaw if you no longer want to be a Thunderclan cat you can have a home in Windclan" Hatredstar offered kindly. "W-what?! Really! Of course!"Shadowpaw meowed happily. " If it's your wish Shadowpaw," Hatredstar told her.


	6. A New Beginning

Two moons… Two moons since Shadowpaw left Thunderclan her new mentor was Valleystep a moor-runner She had never knew that Windclan had two ways to train. Shadowpaw had chosen to be a moor-runner because she was very fast and loved the wind going through her fur. Many Windclan cats were surprised when she had joined but she wasn't taunted rather they were happy to have another moor-runner since they had more tunnelers. She at first had taken care of the elders, her favorite elder was Lavender-rain who was Hatredstar's mother. Lavender-rain had to retire early due from a tunnel collapsing making her forever have a limp leg.

" Shadowpaw! You're going hunting with Redpaw." Valleystep shouted to her from across camp. "Ok!" Shadowpaw replied. Shadowpaw saw Redpaw sitting near the Windclan's camp entrance. Shadowpaw nodded to Redpaw and they left camp. As they neared the Four Trees border Redpaw asked "Shadowpaw do you smell that?" Shadowpaw raised her head and scented the air.

SHADOWCLAN!

" That's Shadowclan scent! We need to warn camp!" Shadowpaw meowed as she ran towards camp. As she and Redpaw busted into camp panting the clan looked at them worriedly. " Shadowclan! *pant pant* We scented them near the Four Trees!" Redpaw shouted. Next thing Shadowpaw knows the clan is rushing the Queens, Kits, and Elders to the tunnel near Tall Rock. " All available warriors and apprentices get ready Shadowclan maybe invading ,but to make sure Wrenfeather and Darkbadger search at th-" Hatredstar began. " SHADOWCLAN ATTACK!" a familiar voice screeched.

It was Hollowstar. As soon as Shadowpaw heard those words Shadowclan cats invaded camp. Shadowpaw jumped onto the back of an apprentice she did not know. Shadowpaw bit the tip of the apprentice's ear biting it clean off, and started slashing and biting. " HELP ME!" the apprentice cried out. But no cat came so the apprentice slashed Shadowpaw's shoulder making Shadowpaw very angry. Shadowpaw pinned the apprentice down and raised a paw to do the killing blow but

she heard a terrified squeal. She sharply turned her head.

It was Badgerkit being carried by Rattail towards the camp entrance. Shadowpaw rushed off of the apprentice to Rattail. She slammed into Rattail making the tom drop Badgerkit. Shadowpaw snatched Badgerkit and ran to Tall rock and placed him behind Tall Rock since the tunnel entrance was covered. " Stay here Badgerkit after the battle I'll take you back to Lilacmoon. But stay quiet. Ok?" Shadowpaw meowed to the scared kit. Badgerkit nodded.

Shadowpaw ran back into the fight she saw Duskpaw battling two Shadowclanners. So she scratched the side out one of the Shadowclan cats. The Shadowclan cat turned to her and growled as if to scare her away. Shadowpaw snarled and clawed at the cat's face. The cat then clawed Shadowpaw's back making Shadowpaw yowl in pain. Shadowpaw then dived under the Shadowclan cat and slashed the cat's belly.

Shortly after tussling with the Shadowclan cat Hollowstar yowled " RETREAT SHADOWCLAN RETREAT !". Shadowpaw sighed with exhaustion she glanced over to Duskpaw who looked bad.

He had a large cut on his shoulder and his claws renched so his claws hung limply from his paw with many cuts on his face and his ears tattered. Shadowpaw limped up to Duskpaw. " Lean on me I'll take you to Flintstorm" Shadowpaw meowed. "Fine.." the older apprentice sighed. After Shadowpaw and Duskpaw made it to Flintstorm, he looked at them once and said " You two stay here or else". Shadowpaw helped Duskpaw into a laying position and left to find Badgerkit ignoring Flintstorm's warning.

" Badgerkit?" Shadowpaw meowed behind Tall Rock. " I'm Here." Badgerkit meowed as he padded out. Shadowpaw lifted him by his scruff and began to search for Lilacmoon. "Shadowpaw why do you have Badgerkit?!" Hatredstar asked worriedly. " I saw him being taken by Rattail so I attacked him and hid Badgerkit behind Tall Rock." Shadowpaw explained.

Hatredstar sighed with relief gently took Badgerkit from her and stalked over to where all of the Elders, Queens, and Kits were. " SHADOWPAW!" a highly ticked off voice yowled. Shadowpaw turned around to see Flintstorm stomping up to her. " I told you to stay in the den with Duskpaw!" Flintstorm snarled. " I had to get Badgerkit out of his hiding spot if I didn't who knows what could have happened to him?" Shadowpaw snapped back fiercely. Flintstorm sighed. "

Shadowpaw don't you even feel your wounds?" He asked. " A little… in Thunderclan I got used to pain." Shadowpaw sighed thinking back to when Articheart abused her. Flintstorm rested his tail on her shoulders and led her back to the medicine cat den.

Shadowpaw yawned as she began to wake up in the Medicine cat den. Shadowpaw had gotten to see how bad her wounds the day before, her back was clawed and slashed so much that the fur and some flesh had been clawed off along with the cut on her shoulder and a few claw marks on her sides. It had surprised Shadowpaw how she could not really feel her wounds. Flintstorm said that if she was able to feel the pain she could have gone into shock and could had died.

"You awake Shadowpaw?" a worried voice asked. Shadowpaw turned her head towards the den entrance to see Badgerkit standing behind a small rabbit. " Yes I'm awake" Shadowpaw replied. Badgerkit brightened up and picked up the rabbit and dragged it over to her. " I hope you like it Shadowpaw! I tried to get the biggest rabbit but it was to heavy for me." Badgerkit grumbled. " It's ok Badgerkit, but how old are you? I've been wondering" Shadowpaw asked the small tom. Badgerkit laughed but then got serious. " I'm a few days away from being an apprentice. I know it's weird I'm no bigger than a 3 moon old kit. " Badgerkit sighed. " All you have to do Badgerkit is eat more and practice fighting and you'll get bigger." Shadowpaw encouraged. Badgerkit looked at her hopefully. " R-Really?!" Badgerkit meowed excitedly. " Of course. Now you better go to Lilacmoon before she throws a fit" Shadowpaw meowed. After Badgerkit left Shadowpaw ate the rabbit and fell back into a deep sleep.


	7. Windclan Life and Updated Windclan

It had been 3 moons since the day Shadowpaw had been in the Medicine cat den. She had gotten better a few days after the battle. She was left with many scars on her back but the scars were fading away. Badgerkit had become Badgerpaw with a moor-runner mentor Wrenfeather. Along with Badgerpaw becoming an apprentice  
the other kits also became apprentices. So now Flintstorm has an apprentice named Otterpaw. Just a few days ago Duskpaw, Frozenpaw,and Redpaw became warriors known as Duskslash, Frozenicicle, and Redclaw. It would only be a few days before Shadowpaw would become a warrior. But in a few moons the fall of the Clans would come…

* * *

Shadowpaw shivered at the freezing air. " Alright I want Bunnypaw and Shadowpaw to spar while Jacklepaw and Badgerpaw work on hunting techniques." Jacklepaw's mentor Ragestone ordered. "So Shadowpaw! How long until you become a warrior?!" An over hyper Bunnypaw asked. " Let's just spar. Ok?" Shadowpaw snapped back. Bunnypaw looked crestfallen. They found a spot and started. Bunnypaw and Shadowpaw began to circle each other when Bunnypaw shot forward and hit Shadowpaw's shoulder trying to unbalance her. Shadowpaw returned it by rolling dodging his next attack and slid under Bunnypaw's belly and used all four paws to throw the apprentice. It worked. Bunnypaw went flying through the air only to land on Badgerpaw. "That was a good move Shadowpaw but next time try to make sure in practice your opponent doesn't land on anyone else." Ragestone told Shadowpaw.

Later that day…  
"Here you go Lavender-rain, I hope you like it" Shadowpaw told the elder as she put down the hare she brought for the elders. " Thank you Shadowpaw" Lavender-rain meowed.  
Shadowpaw padded out of the den grabbed a vole from the fresh-kill and laid down outside the apprentice den when she heard laughing. Shadowpaw looked up from her bloody food to see Honeykit and Sweetkit running towards her. " Shadowpaw! Don't tell Hawk-kit where we're hiding." Honeykit meowed as she and Sweetkit hid behind Shadowpaw.  
Shadowpaw snorted and when back to eating. " Hey Shadowpaw have you seen Sweetkit or Honeykit?" Hawk-kit asked after looking around for a while. Shadowpaw nodded and with a single slightly bloody paw pointed over to where Bunnypaw, Otterpaw,and Jacklepaw were play fighting. " Thanks Shadowpaw!"  
Hawk-kit called over his shoulder as he ran over to the other apprentices.  
" Whew! Thank you Shadowpaw for not telling him where we were" Sweetkit meowed before nuzzling Shadowpaw and ran off to hide again. Her name sure fits her. Shadowpaw thought with a smile. 

* * *

Updated Clan & Cats outside clans

Windclan  
Leader: Hatredstar - slim black tom and copper chest,tail tip, and dark blue eyes  
Deputy: Emberfang- bright ginger tabby tom and has long legs w/ dark brown eyes  
Medicine cat: Flintstorm- very old dark gray tom and black paws with tuffs of fur missing and hazel eyes  
apprentice: Otterpaw

Warriors: (moor runners)  
Wrenfeather: golden tabby she-cat and black splotches w/ honey colored eyes  
apprentice: Badgerpaw  
Stagheart: brown tabby tom and splotches of ginger tabby and black w/ light brown eyes  
Valleystep: yellow tabby tom and white belly and black ears w/ light green eyes  
apprentice: Shadowpaw  
Jumpingrabbit: medium brown she-cat and all white tail w/ lilac eyes  
apprentice: Warmpaw  
Sheepfur: currly furred cream color tom and blue eyes  
Heathertooth: multi shaded gray she-cat w/ orange eyes  
Darkbadger: badger looking she-cat with brown eyes

Tunnelers:

Streamtail: blue gray she-cat with long striped tail and blue eyes  
apprentice: Bunnypaw  
Foxfangs: fox looking tom w/ dark green eyes  
Ragestone: black tom and light gray points w/ dark amber eyes  
apprentice: Jacklepaw  
Blackwidowcry:black she-cat with russet belly and yellow eyes  
Lotuswing:white tom and black stripes w/ green eyes  
Hazelbranch: light brown she-cat and darker brown legs and tail w/ blue eyes  
Rabbitfur: small gray tabby tom w/ brown eyes  
Mintwood: light gray she-cat and darker gray dapples on back  
Duskslash: light ginger tabby tom and dark gray legs w/ amber eyes and tattered ears  
Frozenicile : misty white she-cat w/ gray blue eyes  
Redclaw: russet tom and black paws w/ blue eyes  
Lilacmoon:white she-cat and dark gray speckles and stripes on her legs w/ lilac eyes  
Speckleheart:Golden she-cat and black outlining her eyes and dapples on back w/ green eyes  
Apprentices:  
Warmpaw: quiet bright ginger she-cat w/ yellow eyes  
Streakpaw:black,gray,and white smudge tom  
Shadowpaw:dark smoky gray she-cat w/ black stripes on her legs,tail,ears, and chest w/ different shades of dark green eyes  
Badgerpaw:copper tom and white speckles and stripes on chest,paw, and tail tip ` w/ lilac eyes  
Otterpaw:cream colored she-cat and golden paws,tail,and chest w/ ice blue eyes Bunnypaw:white tom with an all black tail and gray dappled on back w/ green eyes  
Jacklepaw:medium brown tom and black and white spots on back and sides w/ amber eyes

Queens:  
Cavesprirt: dark gray she-cat and light gray flecks w/ yellow eyes (mate: Rabbitfur) kits Honeykit, Hawk-kit, and Sweetkit.  
Kits:  
Honeykit:light golden tabby she-cat and white splotches w/ dark brown eyes  
Hawk-kit: brown tabby tom blue eyes and black ear  
Sweetkit:small black she-cat with bold silver stripes, paws, tail tip, and tipped ears w/ dark blue eyes

Elders:

Lavender-rain: light copper she-cat tabby w/ light blue eyes (was tunneler but had to retired early after tunnel collapse is Hatredstar's mother mate is Foxfangs)  
Blackfang: all black tom w/ yellow eyes  
Heavenwish: gray she-cat and black stripes w/ orange eyes (oldest cat in the Clans) Real name Beewing

Cats outside clans That is known by the clan cats (some)  
Lynk: pale gray tom and dark gray mask and chest w/ ice blue eyes  
Dragon: Black tom and a scar that starts at left ear ends on jaw w/ amber eyes  
Tiger: Calico she-cat w/ green eyes ( mate Dragon and kits are Petal and Lizzie)  
Silvie: Silver she-cat and black belly and stomach w/ blue eyes  
Shasta: Husky looking tom w/ golden eyes ( Sister Oak)  
Kink: torashel tom and lame paw w/ pale green eyes  
Rose: siamese she-cat w/ brown eyes ( sisters are Lily and Orchid)  
Lily: siamese she-cat w/ green eyes  
Orchid: siamese she-cat w/ blue eyes  
Boomer: light brown tabby tom w/ gray eyes  
Flame: dark ginger tom w/ sky blue eyes formerly of Riverclan old name Blazewave  
Sweetie Cookie: light brown she-cat and different shades of dark brown dappled with green eyes  
Oak: yellow tabby and white belly and paws she-cat w/ amber eyes


	8. Friends in high places

~~Takes Place 4 moons after the Shadowclan attack~~

" Then from this day forth you are now known as Shadowfox!" Hatredstar called out.

" Warmpelt, Streakmark, Shadowfox!" The clan cheered. Shadowfox looked around camp smiling. Shadowfox looked back to all the pain she once had but it only made her stronger.  
" Congrats Shadowfox!" Sweetkit meowed . " Thank you Sweetkit" Shadowfox replied as she padded towards the camp entrance to begin her vigil.

* * *

3/4 moons Later

" Shadowfox your on the Thunderclan border patrol with Rabbitfur, Hazelbranch, and Sheepfur." Emberfang called to her. After leaving camp and to the Thunderclan border Shadowfox thought back to her second gathering. She could remember how Silvertiger and Lionroar had been sad that she left but glad she was happy. Then of course her litter-mates oh how happy they had been when she left-

" Shadowfox go mark the border over there." Sheepfur meowed to her snapping Shadowfox out of her thoughts. As Shadowfox finished marking the border she heard hissing. Shadowfox ran to where she heard the hissing to see a small group of rouges and two patrols one Windclan and the other Thunderclan. " YOU STAY ON WINDCLAN'S TERRITORY!" a cat who Shadowpaw hoped to never see again. It was Skypaw well she was probably a warrior now. " WHAT?! NO WAY THESE ROGUES ARE THUNDERCLAN'S PROBLEM" Rabbitfur yowled. Shadowfox looked back to the small group of rouges and saw a pair of two kits, both looked terrified. That's when Shadowfox knew she had to do something. 

* * *

Dragon's P.O.V

Dragon and his mate Tiger had been traveling through the forest with their kits Lizzie and Petal when they came across two groups of cats that who were arguing. When the two groups saw them they had moved forward and a she-cat with group on the forest side had told them to be on Windclan's territory but then a cat on the " Windclan" side had yowled to becomes Thunderclan's problem instead. That's when a dark flash ran in front of them and stopped two tail lengths away in front of them a said " Stop! Can't you see you're scaring these poor kits?! Rabbitfur what if these kits where your own? And as for you Thunderclan I was right to leave ,most of your cats are heartless! You all can't even see that they didn't know they were trespassing!  
The tom who was yowling earlier lowered his head and as for the " Thunderclan" cats only snarled and ran back into their forest.  
The she-cat who had stood up for them turned to look at them. She was a dark smokey gray with black stripes on her legs, tail,ears, and chest with different shaded dark green eyes. But she had a few scars on her back that looked new along with about three scars on her face.  
" Shadowfox! Why did you do that!? What do you think Hatredstar would do if we brought back four rouges?" A curly furred cream colored tom snapped.  
Then the she-cat Shadowfox faster than lightning knocked the paws from underneath the tom and pinned him down by holding his head into the dirt. " Hatredstar would be happy to know that Windclan could have killed these kits but we didn't. That proves our loyalty to the Warrior Code" Shadowfox snarled before letting the tom up. " Follow us please. Hatredstar will decide what to do" the tom Rabbitfur meowed to them.

* * *

" I'm sorry you had to get involved with a border skirmish" Shadowfox told them.  
" It's alright. By the way my name is Dragon and this is my mate Tiger and our kits Petal and Lizzie." Dragon meowed. Shadowfox smiled " I'm Shadowfox and these are my clan-mates Rabbitfur, Sheepfur, and Hazelbranch."  
After talking for a little bit they entered the camp and were told to stay near the apprentice den. " Hey Badgerpaw!" Shadowfox meowed to a young copper colored tom the had padded out of the apprentice den. " Hi Shadow! Are these the guests?" Badgerpaw asked. Dragon was a little surprised that Badgerpaw didn't call them rogues or filth. " Yep" Shadowfox replied.  
" So are you a warrior or an apprentice?" Lizzie asked. Badgerpaw smiled. " I'm an apprentice. I have about 11 moons of training left." Badgerpaw meowed. " Do you think this "Hatredstar" will let us stay?" Tiger asked. " I'm sure if I put in a good word for you guys my dad will let you stay" Badgerpaw meowed. Petal and Lizzie's mouths dropped open. " Wait a second. Your dad is leader of this giant Clan?" Dragon asked. Badgerpaw nodded.  
" Yeah, he is. But it's no big deal. Really." Badgerpaw replied while dragging a paw over his ear. " And my dad was the one who offered Shadowfox a place in the clan AND who gave her special training!" Badgerpaw muttered loudly. Dragon sharply turned his head towards Shadowfox who only shrugged. " Well I'll go talk to my dad. So see you all later!" Badgerpaw meowed before running towards a den.


	9. The Last Gathering

Shadowfox's P.O.V

After explaining how the Four Clans work Tiger mentioned how it would be a Full moon tonight meaning it would be the Gathering.

" All cats old enough to hunt gather under Tall Rock for a clan gathering" Hatredstar announced. " I have decided that the rogues have two choices. One join the clan or leave clan territory for good" Hatredstar meowed from tall rock. Dragon  
stood up and said " Me and my Family would be honored to become part of your Clan". " Then from this day forth you are Dragoneye, Tigersole, Petalkit, and Softkit!" Hatredstar meowed. " Also the cats going to the gathering are Warmpelt, Streakmark, Shadowfox, Jacklepaw, Bunnypaw, Badgerpaw, Lotcuswing, Blackwidowcry, Jumpingrabbit, Hazelbranch, Lilacmoon, Speckleheart, Mintwood, and Wrenfeather."

* * *

"Come on Shadowfox!" Badgerpaw yowled from up ahead of her. " COMING!" Shadowfox shouted back. As Shadowfox ran to catch up to Badgerpaw she heard. " Those two are inseparable, how long after Badgerpaw gets his warrior name will they have kits?" Mintwood meowed to Lilacmoon who was Badgerpaw's mother. Lilacmoon only laughed then meowed " Trust me Badgerpaw and Shadowfox are only friends. Especially since she did save his life when he was a kit so of course their only friends!".

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOWWW " Badgerpaw yowled from up ahead. Shadowfox rolled her eyes then bolted up to him. " OK I'm here you can stop yowling your head off!" Shadowfox meowed. Badgerpaw then jumped at her as if to tackle her but she ducked. Badgerpaw landed with a hump but was ok. " Hey!" Badgerpaw play growled at her. " What? I only dodged your attack." Shadowfox meowed with fake snarkiness. After joking and messing around they made it to the Four Trees.

* * *

Shadowfox left Badgerpaw to go talk to Dogtail and Sparrowleap. About a moon and a half ago did Sparrowpaw and Dogpaw get their warrior names, Shadowfox then learned that the apprentice she almost killed when Shadowclan attacked was Evergreenpaw.  
" Um, excuse me Shadowpaw?" a voice to her left meowed. Shadowfox turned her head to see her brother Lightningpaw. " It's Shadowfox now and what?" Shadowfox hissed. Lightningpaw's ears only twitched. " Congratulations Shadowfox, my warrior name is Lightningpelt and Skypaw is now Skyleap." Lightningpelt meowed with a smile.  
" Like I asked before what do you want" Shadowfox growled getting frustrated.  
" Look Shadowfox I wanted to apologize to you for being mean to you I always thought it was just litter-mate teasing and joking." Lightningpelt meowed. " Litter-mate teasing!? You and everyone else HURT me, picked on me and for WHAT! Because I am the reason Boulderclash is DEAD? NO the one who sank their teeth into his neck killed him!" Shadowfox snarled at him before turning around and padding away.

"Shadowpaw come here NOW"

Shadowfox looked over to see Spiderstar sitting next to an obviously terrified Blazeleaf. Shadowfox muttered Badger-dung under her breath as she walked up to him. " It's Shadowfox now Spiderstar" Shadowfox meowed. Blazeleaf only got more terrified.  
" Hold your tongue ShadowPAW, I only wanted to warn you." Spiderstar growled at Shadowfox. " Then what's your warning? All powerful Spiderstar" Shadowfox mocked.  
" Don't test me. Your warning is expect to be exiled within the night." Spiderstar growled.  
" Yeah right" Shadowfox meowed before padding away.

* * *

" We also have five new warriors, Lightningpelt, Skyleap, Bloodpool, Fearmask, and Horrorbloom." Spiderstar announced. The clans cheered for the new warriors of Thunderclan. " Also Blazeleaf has something to say!" Spiderstar interrupted. The Clans grew quiet as Blazeleaf followed by his apprentice Starlingwing climbed up onto Great Rock. " Cats of clans I'm am to share a prophecy from Starclan." Blazeleaf shouted. And that's when he revealed the prophecy that the Shadow Fox had given him.  
After he finished all eyes turned to her. That's when Skyleap charged at her. By instinct she waited until Skyleap was a tail length away before jumping over her head , turning and the slamming into Skyleap. Skyleap snarled and raked her claws  
across Shadowfox's pelt. Shadowfox shoved Skyleap away and looked to the moon hoping that Starclan would cover it with clouds to show that at a Gathering no fighting should happen. But the moon remained bright and clear. " Aw look the evil prophesied kitty is looking for a miracle" Skyleap laughed cruelly. Shadowfox knew if she didn't do something Skyleap would kill her for the glory.  
" Listen Skyleap I don't want to hurt you, so stop attacking me." Shadowfox meowed. " All really, look around Shadowfox your so-called Clan-mates aren't even protecting you!" Skyleap snarled. " Only because they know if they attack you it would result with a war at a Gathering." Shadowfox snapped back. That's when Skyleap ran at her. Shadowfox waited until Skyleap was right in front of her before lunging forward pinning Skyleap by the throat. The clearing went silent. If Shadowfox wanted to she could bite down on Skyleap's throat and kill her, but instead she held that position. " If I let you up do you promise to back away?" Shadowfox snarled through Skyleap's neck fur. " Y-Yes" whimpered Skyleap. Shadowfox released Skyleap and watched as she backed away until she was with the group of clan cats surrounding her.

Many cats even Badgerpaw was looking at Shadowfox with surprise or pure terror. Shadowfox then knew that if she returned back home with Windclan she would lose her respect there and she would be the cause of wars that might kill those who she cared for. So she did what she had it do.

Run Away


	10. A Dark past but a pure heart

_Run,run,run,run_

That's all that was going through Shadowfox's head. She was now at the  
outskirts of the Two-leg Place. Shadowfox had nowhere else to go so she ran into the Two-leg Place. She kept running until she was exhausted. Shadowfox slowed down and looked around for shelter.  
"What are you doing in MY alley?" hissed a voice from the shadows. Shadowfox turned to were a pair of glowing golden eyes. "I'm just passing through, I didn't know it was your alley" Shadowfox meowed with a respectful dip of her head. The tom padded out of the shadows. She could see that he was a husky looking cat. His eyes darted to the scratch marks on her side that were still bleeding. " You okay? You look like you got yourself in a fight." the Tom meowed worriedly.  
" I'm fine I tuned out pain when I was only seven moons old." Shadowfox muttered. The Tom looked surprised. " What's your name?" he asked. " It's Shadowfox." She replied.  
" I'm Shasta" he meowed. " You can come with me my sister can help you" Shasta meowed. Shadowfox nodded not really trusting him, but followed him until they came to another alley that was overgrown with ivy and grass poking up from the flat rocks that they were walking on. " Oak are you here?" Shasta called out. " Yes! I'm here" a voice probably Oak replied walking out of a stone den that had ivy covering the entrance. Oak looked at her once before diving back into her den.  
" I can scent her! She's close!" an all too familiar voice meowed. Shadowfox turned around to see Articheart,Fearmask,Ravencall,Stormcry, and Finchclaw. " Shasta go hide with Oak NOW, don't ask questions!" Shadowfox quickly told the tom. Shasta nodded and ran into Oak's den.

" GO AWAY I LEFT THE CLANS I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ANYMORE" Shadowfox yowled at them. "Well you see Shadowfox we were given special orders to make sure, you are dead" Articheart; Shadowfox's own mother snarled. Finchclaw and Ravencall then bolted at her from both sides. She then ran to Finchclaw clawing his chest and face then grabbed him by the scruff and through him into Ravencall knocking both out. Stormcry then began to circle her. He then darted at her from behind and at the last second Shadowfox whipped around hooked her claws behind his ears and slammed him into the hard ground. Stormcry groaned in pain and didn't even try to get up.  
Articheart then charged but Shadowfox moved to late Articheart pinned her  
to the ground and tried to get to her throat. Shadowfox then unsheathed her hind paws and used them to rake Articheart's soft belly. Articheart shrieked in pain as Shadowfox kicked her off.  
The only one left was Fearmask , who was once her best friend. Fearmask had a worried look on his face. " Don't worry Shadowfox, you were my best friend as a kit so why would I attack you?" Fearmask meowed. Ravencall lifted his head. " YOU TRAITOR" Ravencall hissed. " We'll find you Shadowfox and you'll be crow-food." Articheart growled as she and the rest of the patrol except Fearmask left.  
Shadowfox ran up to Fearmask. " Thank you Fearmask but I'm so sorry you could be exiled!" Shadowfox meowed. " Yes I am probably exiled from Thunderclan. But that's better than having to live there." Fearmask laughed. That's when Oak and Shasta came out of the den a towards them. " Shadowfox what happened? And who's this?!" Shasta meowed as Oak started to put cobwebs and herbs on her wounds.

* * *

After explaining everything to Shasta and Oak. They had started to head back to Shasta's alley but then they heard a low weak meow. " Did you guys hear that?" Oak asked. " Yeah I did" Shadowfox meowed. They started to look around for the source of the sound. Then Shasta meowed "Over here!". Shadowfox made it to him first and was shocked to see four skinny sickly looked at them with terror. " Where is your mother little ones?" Shadowfox meowed softly. " S-She left us saying that Two-legs would take care of us… and she didn't come back!" The biggest kit meowed. "Well what's your name what's your mother's name." Shadowfox asked. " Mama only called us 1,2,3,and 4 her name I think was Silver or something…" Another kit meowed.  
"I think they're talking about Silvie the last I saw her was her demanding I give her herbs to kill her kits inside of her but I refused" Oak whispered. The thought of a cat wanting to kill their own kits made Shadowfox shiver. "We should take them. Do you think you can treat their sickness Oak?" Shadowfox meowed. " Yes I can. But what should we call them?" Oak meowed. Shadowfox looked at the Kits.  
The biggest kit was midnight black and a crescent moon mark on his shoulder w/ dark blue eyes the next kit was also a tom but was a hazy dark gray and a white chest,paws, and tail tip w/ amber eyes, the next was an all black she-cat with blood red tips on her ears, paws, tail, and chest w/ dark green eyes, and then finally the smallest kit was a white she-cat with thin silver tingles on her back w/ purple eyes. " The biggest one is Midnight, the other tom is Darkness, the red and black she-cat is Bloodrose and the last is Willow." Shadowfox meowed. " Those are very strong names especially Bloodrose." Oak meowed. " Haha My sister's name is Horrorbloom and my brother's is Bloodpool!" Fearmask laughed. " Really?" Shasta asked.  
"Yep, our mom wanted us to have very strong names. Like her." Fearmask replied. Shadowfox picked up Darkness and motioned to the others to grab the other kits.  
After everyone had a kit they decided it would be better to take them to Oak's alley instead of Shasta's.


	11. A new Family and Updated cats outside

Bloodrose's P.O.V

Mama said it's been three moons since she, Fear, Uncle Shasta, and Auntie Oak found us.

Mama and Fear's real names are Shadowfox and Fearmask but we call them Fear and Mama. When I say we I mean me, Darkness,Willow, and Midnight. Mama and Fear left a little bit ago to get food, they said not to leave the alley until they came  
back. But I think they worry too much. There are secret passageways to Uncle Shasta's alley and Auntie Oak's.

* * *

Shadowfox's P.O.V

Shadowfox pads into the hidden alley with a pheasant in her jaws. " MAMA AND FEAR ARE BACK!" Midnight's little voice yelled as she and Fearmask came into sight. Fearmask only laughed through his mouse. Shadowfox almost dropped her pheasant smiling as Bloodrose, Darkness, Midnight, and Willow came tumbling towards them. " All right calm down, you four." Shadowfox meowed as she dropped her catch on the ground. "Can I have the wings?" asked Willow. "Of course, but I have to split it up first." Shadowfox meowed before using her claws to separate the large bird into five different piles. Shadowfox had a pile to herself while the kits had the other piles.  
"So do you think we'll be able to show them our part of the Two-leg place soon?" Fearmask asked while munching on his mouse. "Actually yes, we can start showing them our land in a few moons." Shadowfox replied. She looked into the sky it was getting dark and the kits had already finished eating. " Ok kits time to go to sleep" Shadowfox called to the playing kits. They stopped playing and ran over to the den. Shadowfox glanced up one last time to the darkening sky before padding into the den.

* * *

Updated Cats outside clans

Shadowfox:dark smoky gray she-cat w/ black stripes on her legs, tail tip,ears, and chest w/ different shades of dark green eyes  
Fearmask:dark brown tom w/ light brown splashes w/ pale green eyes  
Shasta: Husky looking tom w/ golden eyes ( Sister Oak)  
Oak: yellow tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes  
Bloodrose: all black she-cat and blood red paws, tail tip, tipped ears, and belly w/  
green eyes  
Darkness: hazy dark gray tom and white tipped chest and tail tip w/ amber eyes  
Midnight: all black tom and a white crescent mark on left shoulder w/ dark blue eyes  
Willow: white she-cat and silver tingles on back w/ purple eyes ( brothers Darkness and  
Midnight sister is Bloodrose)

* * *

Jinx: chimera she-cat one half is white and other side is calico blue eye on calico side and brown on white side.  
Nile: aggressive gray tom and blue gray eyes  
Velvet: russet colored she-cat and silver swirls and flecks w/ pale green eyes ( Kitty-pet)  
Lioness: lion looking she-cat w/ light blue eyes ( brother Gladier)  
Gladier: golden brown tom missing half of his tail w/ golden eyes  
Mink: brown tom and black legs and white paws w/ amber eyes (Kitty-pet)  
Spice: all russet she-cat w/ storm gray eyes ( mother Velvet father Dagger)  
Rain: mottled different shaded gray tom w/ yellow eyes (cousin Sunny)  
Dagger: large bulky yellow tabby tom has many scars w/ storm gray eyes rules most of the Two-leg Place  
Lace: silky white she-cat w/ light brown eyes  
Robin: brown tabby tom w/ orange eyes ( brother Hawk)  
Hawk: black tom and gray crooked stripes on his back w/ dark blue eyes (mate Silvie) (looking for his kits after he found out Silvie abandoned them)  
Jay: silver gray tom and black stripes w/ yellow eyes ( Mate Laraline)  
Laraline: silver tabby she-cat w/ one black eye the other silver ( Mother Snowball)  
Snowball: very old long furred white she-cat w/ grass green eyes ( deceased mate Cliff-hanger) ( Kitty-pet)  
Sunny : orange tabby tom w/ ugly dirt brown eyes (Barn cat)  
Max: light brown tabby tom has many scars w/ amber eyes


	12. Abandoned Two-leg place

Shadowfox and her group lived in the abandoned part of the Two-leg place. Where all the Two-leg nests are destroyed and overgrown with plants and trees. It was like a small forest. Shadowfox could only hope that Dagger and his group didn't find them. Dagger was one the most feared cats in the entire Two-leg place. He and his group want to rule the Two-leg place but since there was many rogues that prefered to live alone he couldn't make them join. So those who refused him… he killed.

* * *

Shadowfox's P.O.V

Shadowfox yawned as she blinked her eyes in the morning light. " Shadowfox!" Fearmask suddenly meowed. " What?" Shadowfox replied her mind still a little groggy. "THE KITS ARE GONE" Fearmask yowled panicked. Shadowfox jumped up and ran out of the den. She scented the air and smelled the air catching a whiff of an unfamiliar scent as well as the kits'. " I got their scent!" Shadowfox called over to Fearmask. They tracked the scent until they heard. " MAMA! HELP" it was Willow. They raced to the sound and as they turned the corner to see a silver she-cat and a black and gray tom carrying the kits.  
" LET MY KITS GO NOW" Shadowfox shrieked at the cats. The two turned to see her and Fearmask. " MAMA FEAR YOU MADE IT!" Midnight yowled. "Your not their real mother ROUGE. I am!" the silver she-cat hissed. " SO YOU ARE THE CAT WHO WENT TO OAK AND ASKED HER TO GIVE YOU HERBS THAT WOULD KILL THEM!?" Fearmask snarled. The tom turned to the she-cat and put the kits down who ran back to Shadowfox and Fearmask. " You tried to kill our kits then you abandoned them?" the tom meowed in a sad voice. Willow and Darkness who were still being held by the she-cat managed to squirm free and run back to them. "Yes I did I never wanted kits" the she-cat snarled before running away back to the alleys.

* * *

Hawk's P.O.V

As Silvie ran away Hawk looked behind to see his kits being covered in licks but the two cats who must have been the ones the kits were calling for. "I'm so so so sorry" Hawk meowed to them. The she-cat lifted her head from nuzzling the kits. "Fearmask take the kits back home now" she hissed. The tom Fearmask nodded then said " Ok little ones follow me" as he started to pad away the kittens ran after him. " Why did you take them" The she-cat snarled. " Silvie told me she had four kits that were mine but she left them since she never wanted kits. I was mad I wanted them back, so she took me to where she left them but they were gone we asked around to see if someone had them.  
We meet a tom named Kink and he told us of a family that had adopted four kits. Silvie said she needed to see them before we took them to see if they were her's and when she saw them outside a den playing she knew it was them-" Hawk explained. " She abandoned her kits. She doesn't deserve them and neither do you" the she-cat snarled right before lunging at him and pinning him down. Hawk tried to get free but he couldn't. His eyes widened in terror as the she-cat whispered in his ear "My name is Shadowfox and in your next life… you'll remember me.". Shadowfox raised a paw but before she could bring it down on the rouge's throat something slammed into her knocking her off. Hawk looked to see Robin his brother. " Come on Hawk!" Robin meowed quickly. As the two ran off Hawk heard " YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK OR ELSE!" this made him quiver. He would never forget not ever.


	13. Never Forget

Shadowfox's P.O.V

That fur-ball is lucky I just didn't tear out his throat. Shadowfox thought angrily while jogging back to their camp.  
When she arrived Shasta and Oak as well as a young russet colored she-cat was waiting with Fearmask near the den. " Shadowfox! Are you ok?" Oak asked worriedly. " I'm fine Oak just a scratch or two." Shadowfox meowed as she rolled her eyes. " By the way this is Spice, she's been hanging out with us for some time" Shasta added in. "Well it's nice to meet you Spice" Shadowfox meowed politely to the she-cat. "Same to you as well. By the way are those sweet little kits your's?" Spice meowed. " Their adopted but yes they are." Shadowfox replied as Oak put herbs on her wounds.  
" Oh, Shadowfox when your done the kits are waiting for you" Fearmask told her. Shadowfox nodded. "Your all good, we'll be out here in the other dens for a few days if you're ok with it." Oak meowed. "Doesn't bother me" Shadowfox meowed as she padded into the den. " Mama! Are you OK!?" Willow asked as Shadowfox walked in. The other kits hadn't seen her yet so they raced over to her to nuzzle into her long, soft fur. " I'm just fine. But I want to know what happened, and why you four were outside the den." Shadowfox meowed softly.  
The kits looked at each other before Darkness meowed " We woke up really early and we didn't want to wake you up so we decided to go play outside the den our moss-ball got hit farther away. So we went after it and then those two strangers grabbed us and ran away with us we tried calling for you and Fear but we were really far really fast!"Darkness explained. " Yeah, then the silver one called us 1,2,3,and 4." Bloodrose added in. "oh" was all Shadowfox said. " Then you came and saved us!" Darkness finished.  
" Well you all are safe now little ones, but I'm going to talk with the others and I want you all to go to sleep. Ok?" Shadowfox meowed. The kits nodded and padded over to their nest and nuzzled together before Shadowfox exited the den.

After speaking to the rest of her group they agreed that the bigger of a group the safer it would be from Dagger and other cats like him.

Dagger's P.O.V

" Sir. Hawk has returned and would like to speak with you." Dagger's second in command Rain meowed to him. " Well send him in, and did you find out where Spice is yet?" Dagger asked. "Yes, we scented her near the abandoned Two-leg place we are going to see how far the scent goes Sir." Rain meowed before leaving. Shortly after Rain left Hawk limped in.  
Hawk had a few deep claw marks as well a terrified look on his face.  
"What happened to you Hawk? Did you run into Nile?" Dagger demanded for he wanted to know if the trouble maker was acting up again. "N-no S-sir as you know m-me and Silvie went to search for our kits when we found them in the Abandoned Two-leg Place w-we didn't think and took them they kept yowling for some cats, we were close to the border back here w-when two cats a dark gray she-cat with black stripes on her chest and legs and a brown tom with lighter brown splotches found us and they demanded the kits back that's when I found out that Silvie had tried to kill them before, I put down the two kits I was carrying and they instantly ran to the cats and I asked Silvie if it was true. I-it was she released the kits and they two went to the the other cats. I said I was very sorry and had no idea, then she-cat called the tom The Fear Mask and told him to take the kits back home; wherever that may be. S-she attacked me and right before she lefted her claws to k-kill m-me she said "my name is Shadow Fox and in your next life you'll remember" she lefted her claws to kill me but somehow Robin appeared and knocked her off. We ran and she yowled never come back or e-else." Hawk finished.  
Dagger was surprised and worried his daughter had run away and he just found out that her scent was found near there. What if she wasn't as lucky as Hawk had been. " Thank you Hawk for bringing this to my attention I'll see if I can get this "Shadow Fox" to come to a meeting so we can speak about this with the other leaders." Dagger implied. Hawk still looked worried but nodded before leaving.


	14. Meeting and New Clan

Shadowfox's P.O.V

Shadowfox put one paw in front of the other very quietly about two tail-lengths ahead of her there was a plump squirrel. One, two, JUMP! Shadowfox thought as she pounced on it ,she quickly snapped its neck and picked it up. Shadowfox stopped a few times to gather all of her prey before heading back to camp. It had been half a moon since the kits were nearly stolen, but things got better quite fast. Spice was a really good hunter and two new cats had joined.  
They were Lace and Gladier. They called their group The Hidden Clan. Once Shadowfox entered the camp she put her prey on in the pile. " Oak! Where's Fearmask and Shasta?" Shadowfox called over to Oak. " A cat came here asking to speak to The Shadowfox. Fearmask thinks the cat means you so him and Shasta are talking the cat in the meeting den." Oak explained. "Ok. Lace can you keep an eye on the kits?" Shadowfox meowed to her friend. "Sure!" Lace meowed back as Shadowfox padded over to the meeting den.  
"I heard a rouge wanted to speak with me." Shadowfox meowed darkly as she eyed the scarred tom. Shasta nodded while Fearmask gave her a look. I don't trust him Shadowfox. Is the look he gave her. "Yes. I'm sorry if I came at a bad time but you have a message from Dagger." the tom meowed. " What does he want?" Shadowfox growled. " You and the other leaders of the Two-leg place have been invited to a peaceful meeting near the Forest cats' border at Sunhigh today to discuss matters between the leaders and second in commands." the tom informed. " I'm sorry but how can we trust you?" Gladier interrupted growling. "Your leader WILL come back ALIVE. That I can promise. Dagger may be a fighter but he is NOT a crazed murder." the tom meowed sternly. "Gladier calm down Shadowfox is… well… terrifying to fight and she isn't afraid of death either" Fearmask meowed with authority in his voice.  
Gladier nodded but the suspicious look in his eyes did not fade.  
" I'll come on one condition" Shadowfox said. " May I ask what that condition is  
The Shadowfox?" The tom meowed. " First off, my name is just Shadowfox and my condition is I can bring one more cat to the meeting, just to make sure your leader doesn't try anything stupid." Shadowfox snarled while flexing her long curved sharp claws. The tom seemed surprised at the sight of her claws and a little scared but nodded. "I-i'll tell Dagger this Shadowfox." the tom said before respectfully dipping his head and leaving.  
" Shasta send Gladier to make sure the messenger leaves." Shadowfox meowed. Shasta nodded before exiting the den and calling for Gladier. "Shadowfox who is your second in command? And who else are you bringing?" Fearmask asked. "You are my second in command and I will be bringing Gladier so that he may learn something. Also Shasta will be in charge of camp while we are away" Shadowfox replied calmly. If this is a trap I will personally rip apart Dagger and feed him the the crows . Shadowfox thought as she left the den to announce she and Fearmask were leaving at Sunhigh.

* * *

Shadowfox,Fearmask, and Gladier where close to the Clan's territory as they looked for the meeting place. It didn't take very long six cats already talking when they arrived. "Hello I'm Shadowfox and this is my second in command Fearmask as well as one of my cats Gladier." Shadowfox meowed dryly as they entered the clearing. All six cats' heads' turned to her. " Welcome The Shadow Fox" Dagger meowed. " My name is just Shadowfox" Shadowfox growled as she sat down in the circle of leaders.  
" Hello I am Space Leader of The Free Ones. This is my Deputy Phantom." A black tom meowed. " And I am Lady Leader of the Elites. My Deputy is Mirror" A smudged furred she-cat meowed. Shadowfox respectfully dipped her head to them. " Now that introductions are done how about we start the meeting shall we?" Shadowfox asked. "Of course. But I would like to ask all of you leaders if a russet she-cat with eyes like mine has been found on your territories." Dagger meowed in a demanding way. Shadowfox studied his eyes before responding. "Yes, actually a she-cat by the name of Spice joined my group about half a moon ago." Shadowfox  
meowed. "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER IS SHE OK!? IS SHE GETTING ENOUGH FOOD?" Dagger practically yelled in Shadowfox's ear.

* * *

Space's P.O.V

Space silently watched as Dagger kept yelling in that poor she-cat's ear about his daughter.  
Space looked over to where her Deputy Fearmask was he seemed a little worried and had taken a step back. This worried Space. He looked back to Dagger and Shadowfox. Suddenly she knocked Dagger over with a hard blow to his shoulder and yowled " No wonder Spice left! You are the most idiotic fox-dunged mouse-brain EVER! You were yelling in my ear! You have NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS NOT TO KILL YOU!"  
Ok… now Shadowfox is very small compared to Dagger and it is REALLY scary to see her knock Dagger down with a single blow. " Shadowfox calm down this is a peaceful meeting though I do see why you just did that." Lady meowed with snarkiness in her voice. Fearmask padded up to Shadowfox and whispered something in her ear that calmed her down. And it made Space laugh seeing the look on Dagger's face.

* * *

Shadowfox's P.O.V

 _Well that was embarrassing… for that idiot Dagger_. Shadowfox thought angrily as they continued the meeting. "Well the Elites have gathered news from the neighboring Two-leg Place that their leader P`ol~ai recently died of old age and that Agneau is now their new leader as well as seven litters of kits born in their town." Lady reported. "The Free Ones have been having a little trouble with Claw and his gang along with a fox found near the scrap house." Space added in. "Fearmask where is Gladier?" Shadowfox asked once she noticed he was gone. "He wenthunting. He said he'd bring back enough for all of us" Fearmask replied easily. "Well he better. I brought him here so he could learn to respect those higher ranking than him." Shadowfox hissed. After discussing territories and borders they heard a pain filled yowl. GLADIER. All eight cats raced to the sound and when they reached him he was pinned by a silvery gray tom at the edge of the forest.

 _ **"Silvertiger let Gladier go before I rip you apart"**_


	15. Don't Care Anymore

Silvertiger looked at her with a look of sadness and pain. Gladier was covered in scratches and bite marks but when he saw Shadowfox hope filled his eyes.

"S-Shadowfox? Fearmask?" Silvertiger studered. Shadowfox unsheathed her claws. _" Like I just said let him GO NOW!"_ Shadowfox meowed in a demonic voice. Shadowfox recognised the cats on the patrol with Silvertiger. There was Hailstorm,Addlersheirk, Swiftnight, and Watersplash along with a cat that must had been an new apprentice. "NEVER" Addlersheirk yowled. Faster than lightning she rushed forward grabbed the apprentice and fling the young cat closer to the others before repining the cat down. "Shadowfox if you have a soul give us Tanglepaw back." Watersplash begged. _"No, unless you give Gladier back I WILL rip this cat's throat out and leave him for scavengers"_ Shadowfox snarled while putting her claws on Tanglepaw's neck ready to kill.

" I'm sorry Shadowfox but Drippingstar wants any rouges or loners near our territory to become prisoners. Shadowfox think back to when you were a kit you and I were best friends! I can only promise that if you give us Tanglepaw, your

friend can live." Silvertiger begged. _"I don't care about you."_ Shadowfox snarled. " Please Shadowfox! WE'RE SORRY. YOU DIDN'T DESERVE EXILE! BUT SPIDERSTAR IS DEAD NOW AND THAT APPRENTICE IS DRIPPINGSTAR'S SON!" screamed Swiftnight. Shadowfox looked down at the young cat at her claws she lefted her paw earning screams of despair. Shadowfox hit the head of the apprentice knocking him out before tossing him to Fearmask. _"If Drippingstar wants her son back tell her to meet me at the Four trees with Gladier at the half moon or her son_ will _die."_ Shadowfox hissed before turning to the other leaders and said "I'm sorry but as you can see me and my second in command have to go… I hope that all of your problems will solve Hidden Clan will always be an ally to you all. Good Day."

Shadowfox meowed calmly before nodding to Fearmask who pick up the apprentice by the scruff and began to follow Shadowfox back home.


	16. Planned at the Half-Moon

Silvertiger's P.O.V

"SHE TOOK MY SON?!"

Silvertiger flinched as Drippingstar yelled at him and the rest of his patrol. " HOW COULD YOU LET THAT DEMON TAKE MY SON!" Drippingstar shrieked. " We couldn't get close to him or Shadowfox would have killed him, you should be happy Tanglepaw isn't dead." Swiftnight meowed trying to calm Drippingstar down. "Indeed, and Drippingstar your other kits are scared they need you right now and all we have to do is give Gladier back on the half moon." Watersplash added in. "FINE!" Drippingstar yelled before stomping back into her den.

Ever since Shadowfox was exiled Windclan had become the largest clan at

the moment was very hostile and when Spiderstar died to an unknown sickness given to him by a piece of prey, Drippingstar wanted any rouges found near the borders were to become prisoners unless they joined the clan or died so that they could root out Shadowfox. So far Thunderclan had six prisoners seven if you added in Gladier. They were kept near the Medicine cat Den for the clan used them to "train". Silvertiger padded over to the medicine cat den to see Gladier awake and helping to sort herbs. "Well I didn't know that rogues could sort herbs!" Silvertiger merrowed lightly. The tom's glared at him. "Shadowfox has everyone in the group help our healer, different members a day." Gladier growled. Silvertiger blinked in surprised. "And I saw what you do to prisoners here. You know that she-cat Lioness? She's my sister."

Gladier continued. "When I'm free I'll tell Shadowfox what's happening here, _you all just brought death upon yourselves_ " Gladier finished before leaving the den.

After Gladier left the den Silvertiger looked over to his sister Starlingwing who only shook her head.

Silvertiger exited the den and walked over to the Fresh-kill pile. He saw a plump vole. _Voles were Shadowfox's favorite prey._ Silvertiger thought sadly as he grabbed a thrush. "Hey Silvertiger I heard about what happened" Lionroar meowed softly as he layed down next to Silvertiger.

"It hurt… she said "Silvertiger let Gladier go before I rip you apart" I was so surprised to see her…" Silvertiger murmured. Lionroar sighed. "She was exiled unfairly she most likely left Windclan so they wouldn't get hurt. But Spiderstar let Skyleap attack her. Shadowfox only protected herself, she could have killed Skyleap if she wanted but she didn't. Shadowfox is a protector not a murder." Lionroar meowed to Silvertiger before getting up and padding into the Warrior's den.

 _Shadowfox I'm so sorry even though Windclan only lost Lotuswing in the attacks they did on us Badgershadow misses you. He misses you so much he had Hatredstar give his warrior name after you. And I know how much you wanted Sweetpaw for an apprentice, just know she got your old mentor as her's. I'll try to keep Gladi-_ " Hey Silvertiger!" a voice meowed joyfully, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was Skyleap. "Oh...hey Skyleap" Silvertiger

meowed dimly. "Guess what! Drippingstar and some of the Clan is going to ambush Shadowfox at the half moon! We can't lose!" Skyleap meowed proudly. But it made Silvertiger's stomach lurch. "R-Really! That's Great!" Silvertiger meowed with fake happiness. Skyleap smiled before running over to Lightningpelt and Quailhoot both had become mates.

 _I have to warn Shadowfox and fast!The half moon is three days away!_ Silvertiger thought before padding to the camp entrance. The moment he was outside camp Silvertiger ran towards the Two-leg place to find Shadowfox and warn her.


	17. Rise to Power

Shadowfox's P.O.V

"She plans to ambush you at the Half Moon after you give her Tanglepaw... to kill you."

These words were _bad_. After announcing the ransom for Gladier everyone in the group was on edge. But when Lace and Shasta had returned back to camp from a patrol with Silvertiger, Shadowfox knew something was wrong, and this just proved it. "Everyone gather around now!" Shadowfox called out while jumping onto a large boulder in their camp. Shadowfox waited patiently as Spice pulled out Tanglepaw from the his temporary den and put him in the front of the boulder before padding to Lace and sitting down.

Shadowfox saw Tanglepaw look hopefully at Silvertiger who only looked away. "I have received some startling news. Drippingstar has planned to ambush me when I return Tanglepaw, THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN. Once I'm at the Four Trees giving back this apprentice the rest of you will invade their camp and free all those other rogues and kitty-pets for they don't deserve to be killed!" Shadowfox yowled. The Clan cheered at this.

 _"And may Thunderclan die in the pool of their own blood!"_ Shadowfox cheered. Two days… Two days until they are free… Thank you Silvertiger for warning us I always knew you had a heart of gold. Shadowfox thought as she jumped down from the boulder and padded into her den where her kits lay sleeping.

* * *

 _Tomorrow they will be free._

Shadowfox thought as she tossed a ball of moss to her kits. "Mama I'm hungry" Bloodrose complained loudly. Shadowfox sighed, Leaf-bare was only a few moons away and prey was already beginning to thin out. "Well I'll go grab you four something to eat" Shadowfox meowed. As Shadowfox exited the den Oak came sprinting up to her. "Shadowfox! Fearmask and Spice were looking for members to join and they found FIVE cats wanting to join!" Oak meowed happily. " Really? That's great I'll go meet them, but could you grab something for my kits to eat?" Shadowfox meowed. "Of course!" Oak meowed before rushing to the Food Pile. Shadowfox smiled as she padded over to the meeting den. As she entered she saw Fearmask talking to the new cats. "Hello, I'm Shadowfox are who are you five?" Shadowfox asked. "I'm Raven and these are Jay and Laraline with their kits Jack and Molly." a Black and golden tan tom meowed. "Well it's good to have all of you here. Laraline was it? You and your kits can stay with me and my kits in the nursery. Jay and Raven stay here, Fearmask take Laraline and her kits to the den." Shadowfox ordered. Fearmask nodded and had Laraline follow him. "I hope you know that you all came at a the best time" Shadowfox meowed.

After explaining this to them, she left to go hunting. _Hmmm what to go for… mouse or vole?_ Shadowfox thought as she searched for prey, But then a caw of a crow caught her attention. _Well that will be good to bring back and if that vole is around I'll get that too._ Shadowfox thought while staking towards the

black bird that was picking the ground near a broken fence. Once Shadowfox was close enough she lunged forward. The bird cawed as it tried to fly away but Shadowfox pinned one of it's wings down and nipped it's spine killing it. She was about to leave when an angry rouge stepped out of the bushes. "That's MY prey!" the rouge snarled at her. "Well I caught it so it's _mine"_ Shadowfox hissed back.

The rouge padded towards her until his face was in her's. "I was hunting it but you… YOU HAD TO COME AND STEAL IT AWAY" the rouge shouted at her. "YOU DON'T NEED IT I CAN SCENT THAT YOU COME FROM A BARN! I DESERVE THIS PREY MY KITS ARE HUNGRY AND THEY NEED THEIR STRENGTH TO KEEP FROM GETTING SICK!" Shadowfox yowled back. The Rouge looked surprised to hear that she had kits and looked guilty. He even took a few steps back. "I-I'm so sorry. It's true I do come from a barn but all the mice are hiding and that crow would had been tasty…" The rouge meowed. "It's NOT fine. I was born near the end of Leaf-bare I know what it's like to starve, and so did my brother before he died," Shadowfox meowed roughly back. Shadowfox picked up the crow and started to head back to camp unaware that the rouge followed her most of the way only leaving when he caught scent of a rat.

After reaching camp she gave the crow to the six lively kits. "Hello Shadowfox. Are you alright?" A voice meowed snapping her attention away from the kits. "Oh. Hey Lace" Shadowfox meowed as the white she-cat sit down next to her. "Shadowfox are you ok? You seem a little sad." Lace asked her. "I-I'm fine but when I almost had to fight to keep that crow it… it brought back terrible memories of when… when my twin brother died." Shadowfox murmured. "You have littermates?" Lace meowed confused before looking around.

"Yeah I do, three actually. The one who died was my twin was my brother, we look the same only difference is that he had multi shaded blue eyes and long fangs that showed even when his mouth was closed… his name was Pantherkit…" Shadowfox sighed. "And the others?" Lace pressed trying to learn more about Shadowfox. "One sister Skyleap, she tried to kill me but failed and another brother Lightningpelt." Shadowfox meowed. Lace pressed her head into Shadowfox's shoulder. "You know Shadowfox all of us need a friend, so you need to stop isolating yourself from the others and enjoy life." Lace told Shadowfox. Shadowfox nodded and started to watch the kits play moss-ball. Lace stayed with her watching **the kits as well.**


	18. A sign or a warning

_**(By the way this is a flashback)**_  
Nightkit woke up to someone coughing. It was Lightningkit again. She sighed and pulled herself out of the nest. She padded to the entrance of the nursery and looked out to see Waterpaw and her mother Articheart arguing over a dead crow. "MY KITS ARE STARVING I CAN'T FEED THEM UNLESS I EAT! AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU LAST NIGHT STUFFING YOUR FACE WITH A PLUMP SQUIRREL!" Articheart snarled loudly. "I HAVE BEEN HUNTING ALL DAY I NEED TO EAT! AND SHOULDN'T YOU BE USED TO THE COLD, ARTICHEART!" Waterpaw snapped back.

All of a sudden something knocked into Nightkit making her fall forward. "Hey Nightkit you want to play Hide and Seek?" Pantherkit meowed from behind her. Nightkit turned to look at her twin brother. "Ok!" Nightkit squeaked. As Pantherkit ran off to hide Nightkit started to count.  
"1, 2, 3, 4 ,5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10!" Nightkit yelled as she tried to find her brother. She spotted a familiar black striped tail sticking out of the camp barrier . Nightkit began to stalk towards it when there was a loud yowl.  
"FOX!"

Someone yowled. Nightkit panicked and ran to where Pantherkit was. Nightkit was about a badger-length away from her hiding Twin before Boulderclash ran at her. Boulderclash grabbed her by her scruff and started to run towards the nursery. "Papa! Wait! Pantherkit is over there!"Nightkit cried as her Father only ran faster. She saw a flash of orange and white in the corner of her eye and turned her head a far as she could to see the fox clawing it's way to where Pantherkit was. Many warriors tried to stop it but it was too late it sank it's teeth into Pantherkit's back and shook him. Pantherkit screeched and yowled as blood ran out of the large beast's mouth. Time seemed to slow down as he looked at her and Boulderclash the look of sadness and disbelief. The fox turned from the hissing and snarling warriors and ran out of camp. Pantherkit's cries followed.

Boulderclash gently set her down. Nightkit turned and looked at her father.  
"Why didn't you save him too?" Nightkit wailed. Boulderclash looked down at her and said

 ** _"I had to pick to save you or Pantherkit, and I picked you."_**


	19. Don't let the past haunt you

Shadowfox's P.O.V

Shadowfox woke up to a start. She hadn't thought of Pantherkit for seasons

why would her twin's death affect her now? And why would she have a nightmare of it when for the first time she mentioned Pantherkit since his death go to her?

Shadowfox shook her head and looked down at her kits. Asleep and peacefully happy.

Willow had gotten a small chill but Oak gave her a bit of water mint and a poppy seed and said to keep the kit in the den for a day. It worked but Shadowfox still worried, she heard a small voice meow "Mom wake up I'm cold!" it was Jack the little tom was at the edge of his nest. Shadowfox slowly got out of her nest and padded over to the kit. "H-Hi Shadowf-fox" Jack stuttered. Shadowfox smiled and gently picked him up by his scruff and placed him back in the next before stalking

out of the den and into the camp's clearing. She saw most of her cats up and talking or laying in the sun. Shadowfox leaped up onto the boulder in the camp and started to call out patrols.

" Shasta take Jay and Spice on a border patrol and I will take Raven on a hunting patrol. Fearmask you are in charge while I'm gone; Lace keep an eye on Tanglepaw" Shadowfox ordered. As the border patrol left she and Raven headed down to the thinner part of the forest where a river was. Hopefully because of the beech trees near the river there would be some prey looking for nuts. While walking neither Shadowfox nor Raven spoke until they neared their destination. "Shadowfox? Could I ask you something?" Raven asked. "Sure, I don't really care what it is." Shadowfox meowed. "I heard that y-you might be a Forest cat" Raven stuttered. "Yes, I _was_ a Forest cat until, they unfairly exiled me." Shadowfox growled.

Raven looked down and continued to follow her.

Soon after they spoke they made it to the river. "Ok, you hunt around here and I'll hunt on the other side of the river." Shadowfox meowed before jumping onto the large broken rock that she used as a way across the river. Shadowfox crept into the undergrowth and scented the air. Hmm no scents. I better head to the beech trees and see if there's any squirrels. Shadowfox thought as she padded in the direction of the large trees. Just as Shadowfox padded into the area she spotted a mouse nibbling on a nut. Shadowfox instantly crouched down and lightly put one paw in front of the other as she slowly stalked the mouse. Once Shadowfox was in striking range she pounced and pinned to small creature before nipping it's spine, killing it.

Shadowfox buried the mouse before looking around. Not long after, she heard a hooting of an owl. Shadowfox turned her head in the direction of the noise and in a trunk of a dying tree she spotted a pair of owlets. Shadowfox wondered if the parent of the owlets was around but she saw no adult owl so, Shadowfox padded over to the dead tree and climbed it until she was at the owl nest entrance. Very quickly she climbed inside the nest and slashed one of the owlets while the second jumped out of the nest. Shadowfox picked the dead owlet up and climbed out of the nest once on the ground she saw that the other owlet was dead on the ground, it most likely died when it jumped out of the nest and couldn't fly so it died on impact.

Shadowfox was now carrying two owlets, one mouse, and a scrawny chipmunk after hunting for a while. As she approached the river she saw Raven sitting on the other side. He waved his tail to her, to show that he saw her. after crossing the river she saw a few minnows as well as a finch on top of a large leaf. "Wow, I didn't know you could fish." Shadowfox commented through the prey she caught. Raven nodded before he wrapped the large leaf up and picked it up so he could carry it.

After returning and putting all of the prey in the Food Pile, Lace padded up to Shadowfox. "I see hunting was good" Lace meowed happily. "Yep, it's enough for everyone to share." Shadowfox meowed while looking over to where Fearmask was. "Well I see that you're busy, I'll talk to you later!" Lace called while padding away. Shadowfox began to walk over to where he was when Fearmask saw her and quickly came up to her. "Shadowfox I was about to start arranging tomorrow's battle patrol." Fearmask meowed once he was with her. "It won't become a battle if everyone who's going sneaks in and out without being caught." Shadowfox meowed simply. "Oh, ok. Should I call the meeting or you?" Fearmask asked. Shadowfox nearly laughed at her deputy's stupidity. "I'll call the meeting, after all I am leader" Shadowfox grinned. Fearmask followed her over to the boulder in the camp and he sat at the bottom of the boulder while Shadowfox jumped up onto it. "Everyone gather around to hear my words!" Shadowfox yowled. It didn't take long before everyone gathered around the boulder and look up at her. "All of those who are going on the rescue patrol are Shasta,Spice,Raven,and Jay.

Lace will come with me and Tanglepaw to help me with returning the prisoner." Shadowfox announced.

While Shadowfox looked proudly at her mini Clan, all of her Clan mates were cheering for the battle and for Gladier's safe return tomorrow.

 _I can only hope that tomorrow the ambush Silvertiger warned us about isn't as large as I'm thinking or else me and Lace will walk into an awaiting slaughter._ Shadowfox thought as the cheers died away.


	20. The Rescue and an old friend

It was dark the Half-moon glowed in the night, in the shadows forms were moving, eyes were glistening, claws were out, It was time for a Rescue.

"Ok, this is the Thunderclan camp. Once inside try to stay quiet don't attack only sneak in and out, once you are out take the ones who were rescued back to our camp. Goodluck." Shadowfox whispered. Everyone nodded and put their attention back to the camp. Lace and Tanglepaw where near the Four-Trees waiting for her. Shadowfox began to run back to the Four-Trees. Once she spotted Tanglepaw and Lace sitting at the edge of the Gathering place . "Ready?" Shadowfox asked. "Yeah, I'm ready." Lace replied.

They padded into the clearing and waited for Drippingstar and Gladier to arrive. Not long after did they pad into the clearing.

"Hello Shadowfox, I'm surprised that you would come through with the deal." Drippingstar commented as Shadowfox,Tanglepaw, and Lace came closer.

"Are you trying to test me Drippingstar? Because the deal's not done yet and I could kill your son if you are trying to mess with me." Shadowfox threatened. The threat made Drippingstar's eyes widen. "F-Fine take your Rouge back. We don't want him anyways!" Drippingstar snarled. Shadowfox growled in the back of her throat, before Drippingstar shoved the exhausted Gladier to them. There was worry in his eyes. Lace picked up the knocked out Tanglepaw and padded to Drippingstar before putting him on the ground and turning around and padding back to Shadowfox. "GET THEM NOW!" Drippingstar suddenly screeched.

That's when almost all of Thunderclan jumped out of the bushes. Shadowfox even spotted her old mentor Lynxtail as well as Hailstorm whom she had considered a friend. They made a large circle around Shadowfox,Gladier, and Lace. Out of the corner Shadowfox saw Mapleleaf charging at her. Shadowfox quickly turned to the tabby and leaping forward and slashing the she-cat on the face making Mapleleaf screech on top of her lungs. "LACE, GLADIER RUN NOW!" Shadowfox yowled before she was knocked over by at least four apprentices.

Growling she grabbed one of the apprentices and without thinking snapped the young cat's neck. Gasps and cries of terror came from all around her. Shadowfox then darted to the remaining apprentices and grabbed a light brown tabby she-cat and flung her into Mapleleaf who was trying to get back up. The other apprentices turned tails and ran away before Darkcry,Songbird, and Swiftnight darted at her from all sides. As they grew near, Shadowfox jumped high into the air making Swiftnight and Songbird crash into each other but Darkcry was more prepared and waited until Shadowfox landed back on the ground before pouncing on Shadowfox making her fall onto her side. Darkcry raked his claws from her shoulder to her belly. The pain was unreal to Shadowfox and the smell of blood was strong. With all of her strength Shadowfox kicked Darkcry off of her and pinned him down. He had pure fear in his eyes as Shadowfox slashed her claws over his chest until the flesh on his chest was into ribbons of flesh and blood.

"LISTEN TO ME NOW THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING IF YOU ATTACK ME OR ANY OTHER CAT FROM THE TWO-LEG PLACE I WILL COME BACK AND SLAUGHTER YOU ALL" Shadowfox yowled before running out of the Four-Trees and back towards the abandoned Two-leg Place where hopefully all of her cats were waiting for her. _Beware Thunderclan I'll come back someday and all of you will be crow-food._ Shadowfox thought as she took a sharp turn around an overgrown destroyed two-leg nest.


	21. Updated Clans and Rouge groups

Windclan

Leader: Hatredstar - slim black tom and copper chest,tail tip, and dark blue eyes 7/9 lives left  
Deputy: Ragestone: black tom and light gray points w/ dark amber eyes

Medicine cat:Otterleaf: cream colored she-cat and golden paws,tail,and chest w/ ice blue eyes  
apprentice: Petalpaw

Warriors: (moor runners)  
Wrenfeather: golden tabby she-cat and black splotches w/ honey colored eyes  
Stagheart: brown tabby tom and splotches of ginger tabby and black w/ light brown eyes  
Valleystep: yellow tabby tom and white belly and black ears w/ light green eyes  
apprentice: Sweetpaw  
Jumpingrabbit: medium brown she-cat and all white tail w/ purple blue eyes  
apprentice; Softpaw  
Warmpelt:bright ginger she-cat w/ yellow eyes  
Badgershadow-copper tom and white speckles and stripes on chest, legs, and tail w/ lilac eyes  
Sheepfur: currly furred cream color tom and blue eyes  
apprentice; Hawkpaw  
Darkbadger: badger looking she-cat with brown eyes  
Cavesprirt: dark gray she-cat and light gray flecks w/ yellow eyes (mate: Rabbitfur)  
Streakmark:black,gray,and white smudge tom  
Tigersole: Calico she-cat w/ green eyes ( mate Dragoneye)  
Dragoneye: Black tom and a scar that starts at left ear ends on jaw w/ amber eyes

Tunnelers:

Streamtail: blue gray she-cat with long striped tail and blue eyes  
Bunnytail: white tom with an all black tail and black dappled on back w/ green eyes  
Foxfangs: fox looking tom w/ dark green eyes  
apprentice: Honeypaw  
Jacklelaugh:medium brown tom and black and white spots on back and sides w/ amber eyes  
Blackwidowcry:black she-cat with russet belly and yellow eyes  
Hazelbranch: light brown she-cat and darker brown legs and tail w/ blue eyes  
Rabbitfur: small gray tabby tom w/ brown eyes  
Mintwood: light gray she-cat and darker gray dapples on back  
Duskslash: light ginger tabby tom and dark gray legs w/ amber eyes and tattered ears  
Redclaw: russet tom and black paws w/ blue eyes  
Speckleheart:Golden she-cat and black outlining her eyes and dapples on back w/ green eyes (mate: Sheepfur)

Apprentices:

Honeypaw: light golden she-cat and white splotches w/ dark brown eyes  
Hawkpaw: brown tabby tom blue eyes and black ear  
Sweetpaw: small black she-cat with bold silver stripes, paws, tail tip, and tipped ears w/ dark blue eyes  
Petalpaw:black she-cat w/ pale blue eyes  
Softpaw: pale calico she-cat w/ amber eyes

Queens:

Lilacmoon:white she-cat and dark gray speckles and stripes on her legs w/ lilac eyes ( mate: Hatredstar) kits Icykit, Marigoldkit, and Shadekit  
Frozenicile : misty white she-cat w/ gray blue eyes (mate: Jacklelaugh) kits Smallkit and Lightkit

Kits:  
Icykit: white she-cat and dark gray ears and tail tip w/ golden eyes  
Marigoldkit: light copper brown tabby she-cat w/ dark blue eyes  
Shadekit: dark copper she-cat and black paws and neck w/ one blue eye one green eye  
Lightkit: white she-cat and black and silver dapples w/ stone gray eyes  
Smallkit: Black tom w/ amber eyes

Elders:

Lavender-rain: light copper she-cat tabby w/ light blue eyes (was tunneler but had to retired early after tunnel collapse is Hatredstar's mother mate is Foxfangs)  
Blackfang: all black tom w/ yellow eyes  
Heathertooth: multi shaded gray she-cat w/ orange eyes  
Flintstorm- very old dark gray tom and black paws with tuffs of fur missing and hazel eyes  
Emberfang- bright ginger tabby tom and has long legs w/ dark brown eyes (Former Deputy)

Thunderclan

Leader: Drippingstar golden fur w/ dark brown stripe down back she-cat w/ brown eyes  
8/9 lives left

Deputy: Ravencall: black tom w/ white tipped chest w/ purple eyes

Medic: Blazeleaf brown fur tom w/ black markings with blue eyes  
apprentice: Starlingwing

Warriors:  
Stormcry : large solid gray tom w/ yellow eyes  
Mapleleaf : auburn colored she-cat w/ white chest and tail w/ green eyes  
Lionroar: all black tom and mane w/ purple eyes  
Yellowflower: yellow and white she-cat w/ brown eyes  
Swiftnight: black tom w/ green eyes  
Tigersnow: white she-cat w/ a single gray stripe that goes over both of her shoulders and green eyes  
Silvertiger: silvery gray tom with silver stripes and dark blue eyes (exiled for helping Shadowfox)  
Pheasantwing: light brown tabby tom w/ orange eyes  
Watersplash: blue gray colored she-cat w/ light blue eyes  
Snowpetal: silver she- cat with white markings w/ gray eyes  
Songbird: pale gray she-cat and white muzzle and green eyes  
Leopardberry: golden she-cat w/ black splashes and Blue eyes  
Addlershreik:dark brown tom w/ white legs and yellow eyes  
Darkcry: Black tom with one thick white line under both eyes w/ dark brown eyes  
Bloodpool: blood colored tom with black stripes w/ brown eyes  
Horrorbloom: blood red she-cat and white paws w/ ice blue eyes  
Skyleap:white she-cat w/ black belly and tail w/ orange legs and sky blue eyes  
Lightningpelt: light ginger tabby tom w/ light blue eyes  
Hailstorm:storm gray tom and white dapples w/ amber eyes  
Lynxtail: pale light brown she-cat with a short tail and golden stripes, belly, and golden tufted ears with light blue eyes.

Apprentices

Fangpaw:black tom and white legs w/ yellow eyes (Killed by Shadowfox)  
Littlepaw: golden tabby tom w/ green eyes (Mother Leopardberry Father Addlershreik Brother Fangpaw)  
Icepaw: black she-cat with silver face,tail,and ears and white paws w/ blue eyes (Mother Snowpetal Father Pheasantwing)  
Owlpaw: gray tom and single white stripe down back w/ amber eyes  
Flowerpaw: light brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes  
Tanglepaw: gray and golden tabby tom w/ yellow eyes  
Moonpaw: white she-cat w/ brown eyes (Mother Drippingstar Father Stormcry Littermates Tanglepaw,Flowerpaw,and Owlpaw)

Queens:

Quailhoot:pale brown she-cat with white specks on her back w/ orange eyes (expecting Lightningpelt's kits)

Elders

Petalleaf: white she-cat w/ green eyes  
Whispertalon: pale gray tom w/ blind white eyes and is mute

Shadowclan

Leader-Hollowstar: light brown and white tabby tom w/ green eyes  
Deputy-Burnrain: dark ginger tom tips of his fur is black w/ blue eyes  
Medicine cat- Flowerwater : white she-cat with gray paws

Warriors  
Slashscar: black tom with a claw mark scar that goes over his eye. ( Deadrose's brother from younger litter)  
apprentice: Bluepaw  
Whisperingbreeze: wispy white tom with pale gray markings and dark brown eyes  
Silentcrow: light gray tom and white stripes w/ amber eyes ( Whisperingbreeze's brother)  
apprentice: Featherpaw  
Cedarfur: Dark gray tom and single brown leg w/ green eyes  
Sparrowleap: black she-cat w/ red eyes  
apprentice: Talonpaw  
Rattail: small brown tom and white paws no tail w/ ice blue eyes  
Longclaw: yellow tom and white belly w/ orange eyes  
apprentice: Evergreenpaw  
Utteringleaf: white she-cat and light brown stripes w/ green eyes  
Frostedheart: siamese she-cat w/ brown eyes  
Cloudfoot:long furred white she-cat w/ yellow eyes ( Sister Primroseclaw and brother Cedarfur)  
Grasstalon:pale yellow color she-cat w/ pale green eyes  
Dogtail: dark brown tom w/ white flecks and amber eyes  
Clawtalon: gray tom, white and black stripes w/ ambitious blue eyes  
Firebloom:dark ginger she-cat and white stripes w/ green eyes mate: Cedarfur  
Emberglaze: light ginger she-cat w/ yellow eyes mate: Whisperingbreeze

Apprentices:  
Evergreenpaw: dark gray she-cat and white stripes w/ dark blue eyes  
Talonpaw: light ginger tabby tom and long curved claws w/ green eyes  
Bluepaw: blue gray tom and white chin+throat w/ light blue eyes  
Featherpaw:fuzzy white she-cat w/ dark amber eyes (mute)

Queens

Primroseclaw: Silver she-cat w/ ice blue eyes (mate: Slashscar) expecting  
Deadrose: Pale black she-cat with one yellow eye and one blue. Is blind in yellow eye. (Is clan's best fighter) (mate: Burnrain) kits Deathkit, Lionkit

Kits  
Deathkit: black tom w/ blue eyes  
Lionkit: dark ginger tom and black paws w/ pale yellow eyes

Elders:

Cryingmoon: white she-cat with dark green eyes ( mate Lostvoice kits Silentcrow & Whisperingbreeze)  
Lostvoice: quiet black and gray striped tom with dark brown eyes( mate Cryingmoon)  
( lost his voice in a battle reason how is unknown original name Darkpelt)  
Bluetooth: light gray she-cat with a blue stained fang and yellow eyes  
Utteringleaf: white she-cat and light brown stripes w/ green eyes  
Rattail: small brown tom and white paws no tail w/ ice blue eyes

Riverclan

Leader-Darkstar: dark gray tom w/ white swirls and stripes w/ blue eyes  
Deputy-Mossypelt: gray tabby she-cat w/ moss green eyes (clan's most loyal)  
Medicine cat: Jinxflutter : Chimera cat one yellow eye one brown eye

Warriors:  
Thornscar:black tom and golden belly, tipped tail, and ears and single stripe down his back w/ bright amber eyes  
apprentice: Palepaw  
Deepsea: dark blueish gray tom w/blue eyes  
Nightclaw:dark brown tom w/ pale green eyes  
Voletooth: dark brown she-cat and legs that turn into a lighter brown w/ amber eyes  
Daypool: light golden tabby she-cat w/ yellow eyes (mate Darkstar)  
Troutclaw: gray tom no markings w/ green eyes  
apprentice:Crescentpaw  
Minnowtail: pale gray she-cat and silver tipped fur w/ light brown eyes  
Brightstorm:light ginger she-cat and white patches w/ blue eyes  
Cloverhowl: light brown she-cat and white tabby striped w/ ice blue eyes  
Crystalgrass: pretty silver she-cat and black belly, tipped tail,and ears w/ crystal blue eyes

Apprentices:  
Crescentpaw: dark golden she-cat and white stripes w/ yellow eyes  
Palepaw: very pale grey she-cat and silver markings w/ blue eyes

Queens:  
Samonriver: russet furred she-cat and black paws w/ orange eyes (mate:Troutclaw) kit- Owlkit  
Purerain: light gray she-cat and black points w/ yellow eyes(mate:Deepsea) kits- Riverkit, Briarkit, Pebblekit, and Shellkit

Kits:  
Owlkit: light yellow tabby tom w/ orange eyes  
Riverkit: dark gray tom and pale gray paws w/ bright yellow eyes  
Briarkit: brown she-cat with a lighter brown chest and belly w/ blue eyes  
Pebblekit: mottled gray tom w/ green eyes  
Shellkit: dark russet tabby tom w/ yellow eyes

Elders:

Laughingprey: always happy white she-cat and orange belly and paws w/ brown eyes (mate Drizzelmussel)  
Drizzlemussel :pale gray tom and black markings and mussel w/ blue eye  
Kinkfinch: ginger tabby tom and white belly, ears, and legs w/ red eyes  
Carpfin: tan tom and a black belly w/ blue eyes

Hiddenclan:

Leader- Shadowfox: dark gray almost black she-cat w/ black stripes on her legs, tail tip, and chest w/ different shades of dark green eyes

Deputy- Fearmask: dark brown tom w/ light brown splashes w/ pale green eyes  
apprentice: Shiny

Healer- Oak: yellow tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes  
apprentice: Willow

Warriors:  
Shasta: Husky looking tom w/ golden eyes ( Sister Oak)  
apprentice: Midnight  
Raven: black tom and golden tail black leopard marks on tail black tail tip w/ green eyes  
Gladier: golden brown tom missing half of his tail w/ golden eyes  
Lioness: lion looking she-cat w/ light blue eyes ( brother Gladier)  
Spice: all russet she-cat w/ storm gray eyes ( mother Velvet father Dagger)  
apprentice:Darkness  
Lace: silky white and silvery light gray paws she-cat w/ light blue eyes  
apprentice: Bloodrose  
Jay: silver gray tom and black stripes w/ yellow eyes ( Mate Laraline)  
Sparrow: dark brown tom and white splotches w/ dark amber eyes  
Cloud Jumper: white tom and dark gray legs and tail w/ green eyes  
Star: white & yellow tabby and red stained paws she-cat w/ sand colored eyes

Apprentices:  
Bloodrose: all black she-cat and blood red paws, tail tip, tipped ears, and belly w/ green eyes  
Darkness: hazy dark gray tom and white chest and tail tip w/ amber eyes  
Midnight: all black tom and a white crescent moon mark on left shoulder w/ dark blue eyes  
Willow: white she-cat and silver tingles on back w/ purple eyes ( brothers Darkness and  
Midnight sister is Bloodrose) (mother Shadowfox)  
Shiny: pale silver she-cat and dark gray splotches on back w/ bright yellow eyes

Queens:  
Laraline: white and silver tabby she-cat w/ one black eye the other silver (kits Jack  
and Molly)

Kits:  
Molly: white she-cat and smoky dark gray tabby stripes w/ silver eyes  
Jack: black tom and white and gray splashes w/ yellow eyes

* * *

The Free Ones

Leader- Space: black tom with silver and blue specks dappling through his fur w/ light blue eyes

Deputy- Phantom: (Long furred darker shaded siamese w/ red eyes

Healer- Poppy: calico she-cat and white paws w/ dark blue eyes

Free cats  
Any Kitty-pet or Rogue +loner that doesn't belong to a group but stays under the protection and healing of Space, Phantom, and Poppy. They also have to follow specific roles.

* * *

The Darkened Souls

Leader- Dagger: large bulky yellow tabby tom has many scars w/ storm gray eyes

Deputy- Rain: mottled different shaded gray tom w/ yellow eyes (cousin Sunny)

Healer- May: light brown tabby she-cat and white belly w/ blue eyes

Followers:

Robin: brown tabby tom w/ orange eyes ( brother Hawk)  
Hawk: black tom and gray crooked stripes on his back w/ dark blue eyes (mate Silvie)  
Max: light brown tabby tom and has many scars w/ amber eyes  
Jinx: chimera she-cat one half is white and other side is calico blue eye on calico side and brown on white side.  
Lynk: pale gray tom and dark gray mask and chest w/ ice blue eyes  
Silvie: Silver she-cat and black belly and stomach w/ blue eyes  
Kink: torashel tom and lame paw w/ pale green eyes  
Rose: siamese she-cat w/ brown eyes ( sisters are Lily and Orchid)  
Lily: siamese she-cat w/ green eyes  
Boomer: light brown tabby tom w/ gray eyes  
Flame: dark ginger tom w/ sky blue eyes formerly of Riverclan old name Blazewave  
Marrow: dirty white stained tom w/ yellow eyes  
Stripes: russet, black, silver, and brown striped gray tom w/ amber eyes  
Armin: white tom and black dapples on face w/ ice blue eyes (brother Marrow sister Sheba)  
Butterfly: cream colored she-cat and dark brown smudges w/ dark orange eyes  
Anger: copper tom with golden tabby stripes w/ dark amber eyes  
Frost: white she-cat and copper paws w/ lilac eyes (brother Anger)

Mothers

Nova:Calico she-cat w/ warm golden eyes (mate-Max, kits Lizard, Claw,and Red)  
Sheba:flat silver she-cat with a white "band" mark around her neck w/ bright orange eyes (mate-Flame, kits Larka and Fire Sky)  
Orchid: long fur siamese she-cat w/ gold eyes (mate-Armin) kits: Grayson, Cloudy, Little Fox, and Lilac

Kits:  
Lizard: light gray tom with darker gray tabby markings and brown eyes  
Claw: dark calico she-cat with bright yellow eyes  
Red: russet tabby tom with amber eyes  
Larka: long fur white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Fire Sky: white tom with ginger tabby patches and light blue eyes  
Grayson: white tom with black dapple markings on his back and a black "mask" with green eyes  
Cloudy: long fur white she-cat and black paws and ears with golden eyes  
Little Fox: dark ginger fox patterned tom with amber eyes  
Lilac: lilac siamese point with dark blue eyes

Trainies

Lia: dark brown she-cat and white chest+paws w/ pale green eyes (teacher Butterfly)  
Pine: white tom and dark brown hollow circles throughout pelt w/ blue eyes (teacher Kink)  
Lavender: gray tabby she-cat and berry juice stained paws w/ yellow eyes (teacher May)

* * *

The Elites

Leader-Lady: long furred gray,silver,black, and white smudged she-cat with hazy green eyes (littermates Holly and Storm, parents Ghost and Bell)

Deputy-Mirror: white tom w/ yellow eyes

Healer-Birch: gray tom and white legs and black hind paws

Watchers:  
Tigresse: all black she-cat and orange stripes w/ brown eyes  
Luna: black she-cat with an all white face with silver and blue flecks on her back w/ light green eyes (brother: Space leader of the Free Ones)  
Storm: storm gray tom and darker gray splashes w/ amber eyes  
Padlock: all gray tom w/ green eyes

Fighters:

Autumn: medium gray, orange, and white tortoiseshell she-cat w/ dark amber eyes  
Moon: light gray and white tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes  
Leaf: light brown she-cat with slightly darker brown swirls and stripes and white chest w/ amber eyes  
Terror: black tom w/ dark amber almost red eyes  
Fang: silver tabby tom with dark gray markings w/ light blue eyes  
Locin: dark blue gray tom and white star mark over entire face w/ yellow eyes  
Leena:white she-cat many scars single orange splash on one shoulder w/ green eyes  
Holly: black she-cat w/ silver gray eyes

Hunters:

Killer: medium brown tom with dark brown swirls and stripes and amber-golden eyes (Littermates: Autumn,Moon,and Leaf)  
Light: light yellow tabby tom w/ yellow eyes (sister Sunset)  
Stone:gray tom and black and silver splashes w/ pale blue eyes  
Duchess: brown she-cat and black tainted paws and tail + stripes w/ yellow eyes  
Sunset: darker yellowish orange she-cat and orange paws + tail tip w/ orange eyes  
Faolin: ginger tabby tom w/ pale green eyes  
Smash:tortoiseshell tom and black head+tail w/ brown eyes  
Mutt: different shaded gray tom and black legs w/ orange eyes  
Flower: white and pale silver tabby she-cat w/ dark green eyes

Mothers:  
Mouse: brown tabby she-cat w/ yellow eyes (mate- Stone, kit Luner)  
Cloud: white she-cat w/ one green eye one blue eye (mate- Killer, kits Rain and Spring)  
Tigresse: all black she-cat and orange stripes w/ brown eyes (mate-Faolin) expecting kits

Kits:

Lunar: dark brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes  
Rain: light gray tom and darker gray swirls and stripes w/ rain blue eyes  
Spring: light yellow tabby she-cat w/ amber golden eyes

Retired:

Bell: Black she-cat w/ blazing yellow eyes (mate: Ghost)  
Ghost:long haired siamese tom w/ bright blue eyes (mate: Bell. kits- Holly,Lady, and  
Storm)

Hiddenclan Rules (Add on with warrior code)  
Kits become apprentices at 8 moons and warriors at 17 moons  
Hiddenclan cats must believe in Moonclan  
Even if you are tortured you will not revile anything about Hiddenclan  
Treason will be punished with execution  
Leaders will never take on the "star" part of their name unless born with such name  
Queens, Kits, Elders, and Medicine cats will be fed before any other cat unless there are sick cats whom need it.  
The kits of the clan will be cherished at all cost, they are the future of the clan.  
Cats who join the clan will be tested to see if they are worthy of becoming a full warrior of Hiddenclan


	22. I missed you so much

Shadowfox's P.O.V

It's been two moons since the rescue mission and a lot has changed. Bloodrose, Darkness, Willow, and Midnight became apprentices and as well as a few new members. It was still Leaf-bare but New-leaf was near, only in a few moons would it be New-leaf.

Shadowfox was sending out patrols for the day when her son Darkness padded up to her. "Hey… mom, can I talk to you?" Darkness asked nervously. "Of course dear, I'll send out the last patrol and we can talk." Shadowfox meowed. After sending out the last patrol she padded over to the fallen tree which the apprentice's used as a den. "Darkness?" Shadowfox called into the hollow tree. "Coming!" Darkness meowed back. Once he got out of the den Shadowfox asked him what was wrong. "Mom… me, Bloodrose,Midnight, and Willow feel as if you don't really love us anymore…" Darkness whimpered as though he would be punished just for telling her this. Shadowfox sat down and looked at her scared son. "Honey… why do you and your littermates think this? I would give up everything for you four. Even my life." Shadowfox replied softly before nuzzling Darkness's cheek. Darkness was clearly surprised that she wasn't mad. "Y-you barely speak to us and you seem to forget about us." Darkness whispered as he pressed himself into her fur. "I'm so so sorry Darkness for ignoring you and your siblings, it's because I get so caught up in being a leader that I forget that I have so much more than being a leader. But I promise that from now on I'll try to get back to my old self." Shadowfox promised. "Ok Mom." Darkness meowed.

After spending all morning with her kits Shadowfox decided to go on a solo

border patrol. As Shadowfox padded along the border she spotted on the other side one of Dagger's patrols heading straight for her. Once they caught up to her one meowed "Hello Hiddenclan cat , Dagger has a message for your leader." a pale gray tom spoke. "Oh really? What's so _important_ that Dagger would send a five cat patrol? Hmm?" Shadowfox snapped back. "Well, you are completely rude! If you would kindly take us back to your leader we can leave sooner!" the cat snarled back at her. Shadowfox lunged at the tom and easily pinned him down by his throat. "LISTEN HERE LOW RANK! I AM SHADOWFOX LEADER OF THE HIDDEN CLAN. NOW TELL ME WHAT IS THE MESSAGE!" Shadowfox yowled through his neck fur. "Y-your S-Shadowfox? T-the message is that t-those Clan cats who you know have b-been causing trouble. And he would like y-you to persuade them to stop attacking us." the pale tom whimpered. "Well… he's a mouse-brain because I can only persuade one Clan so it would have to depend on which clan it is." Shadowfox hissed as she got off the terrified tom. He shook as he attempted to stand but ended up falling back on the ground. "Get your group-mate and follow me we can discuss matters while your friend here gets help from my Healer Oak" Shadowfox snapped as she started to pad back to camp she could hear Dagger's cats following her like she ordered. Once at camp Oak started to treat the injured tom. Shadowfox then lead one of the cats into her den. "First I would like to know your name and second which clan has been causing the trouble." Shadowfox meowed to the white tom. "My name is Armin and the idiot that was rude to you is Lynk, and we believe it's the group in the marsh." Armin replied. "Well then I am unable to help you since they don't listen to me nor heed my warnings. But feel free to eat before you and your friends go" Shadowfox offered. Armin respectfully dipped his head to her before leaving the den. _Well at least Dagger has some cats that respect other Groups. No wonder he had Armin take such a calm patrol. Aside from Lynk._ Shadowfox thought as she laid down in her soft nest. She looked around her large den. It was underground, a large hole was in the ceiling but was covered with a bramble bush that let the light in, tall grass grew and the walls of the den covered with vines that sprouted beautiful flowers the entrance well hidden by the thorn bush. But there is a spot in the den that behind the vines and moss was a place big enough for three cats to sit in.

The other dens were similar, the Meeting den was very large and the middle was a little higher than the main floor. On the outside it looked like a large pile of rocks but

on the inside it was wood. The Main den or Warrior den was under a large log which slanted up because it was leaned on a rock, but since they now had more warriors large bushes were dragged back behind it and hollowed out so now the log was an entrance. The Nursery was weaved and had thistle and bramble bushes outside of it and finally the Apprentice den it was the log that was used as the Warrior den entrance ,the way in was through the hole on the top ,then inside was small but they clawed it into a tunnel that lead underground into a fair sized den.

Shadowfox lifted her head to see Blood-Rose padding inside her den. "Hey Mama." Bloodrose meowed as her continued to pad up to her. "Hello Blood, may I ask why you're here?" Shadowfox asked.

Bloodrose sighed and sat down in front of Shadowfox. "I got yelled at by Lace" Bloodrose muttered, knowing she was talking about Shadowfox's closest friend other than Fearmask. "Why?" Shadowfox as coldly. Bloodrose began to tear up " Please don't be mad Mama! W-We were by Icy Lake training and I wasn't paying attention and then Lace got mad and-" Bloodrose explained before getting cut off. "Sweetie. When you weren't paying attention she must of noticed and thought that you were being rude." Shadowfox meowed softly. "Oh." Bloodrose muttered. Shadowfox nudged her shoulder. "How about we go hunting?" Shadowfox asked. Bloodrose's eyes lit up; she had never gone hunting with Shadowfox before.

After leaving the den they decided to go to the Flat rocks. The Flat rocks where in a clearing covered in flat smooth rocks that had a fair amount of mice and birds. Once there they began to hunt. Shadowfox lightly put one paw in front of the other ,watching the plump waxwing bird that was in front of her pecking at the ground for bugs. She pounced forward and pinned it to the ground before nipping it's spine, killing it. "Bloodrose I think we have enough!" Shadowfox called to the black and red apprentice. "Ok!" Bloodrose called back. After gathering their prey they began to head back to camp. Shadowfox looked around her beautiful forest, taking in every detail from a spider web to a jagged boulder. Very soon they had arrived back at camp. But something was off, her clan and Dagger's patrol were waiting for her and were just looking at her like something was wrong. She flicked her tail for Bloodrose to follow her. They dropped their catch in the Prey-Pile and Shadowfox whispered to Bloodrose to go.

"Well are you all just going to stare at me or are you going to tell me what's

going on?"

Shadowfox demanded. Everyone looked away from her and some began to whisper.

 _" It's good to see you again old friend"_

Shadowfox knew that voice, she turned and her jaw dropped when she saw who it was. It was….. "Badgerpaw?" Shadowfox nearly squeaked shocked beyond belief. Badgerpaw looked more mature and more lithe than when she last saw him. "It's Badgershadow now." Badgershadow meowed as he padded up to her. "I'm so glad your ok. After Thunderclan reported they fought you I was worried that you might have got hurt..." Badgershadow continued before trailing off. "I'm fine. But I am surprised that you would come looking for me. After all ,after I was exiled you didn't come." Shadowfox meowed. "Trust me I tried but my father put me under guard to make sure I wouldn't run off. But that failed… multiple times."Badgershadow merrowed. Shadowfox turned away from him to see her clan-mates staring at her again. " WELL GET BACK TO WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING EARLIER!" Shadowfox yelled at them. They quickly left. "Follow me." Shadowfox meowed to Badgershadow as she padded in the direction of her den.

Soon after explaining what happened to her and Fearmask, Badgershadow seemed sad. "Is there something wrong Badgershadow?" Shadowfox asked. Badgershadow lowered his head "Shadowfox I don't know why you're so happy and kind after I never came for you…" Badgershadow meowed. Shadowfox nuzzled his neck fur. "It's fine. Thunderclan now knows that I'm a force not to be reckoned with" Shadowfox purred. "What exactly did you do?" Badgershadow asked cautiously. "*sigh* I fought, I injured, even killed some apprentice who tried to maul me." Shadowfox meowed duly. Badgershadow touched her nose with his. "It's ok Shadow, they tried to hurt you" Badgershadow meowed softly using her old nickname. Shadowfox opened her jaws to reply when a voice cut her off. "Mom?Can we come in?" Willow called from outside the den. "Of course" Shadowfox called back. Shadowfox watched as Willow and her littermates padded into the den, and sit down in front of her and Badgershadow. Darkness seemed worried and Bloodrose looked like she was going to explode in curiosity, Willow was calm but was clearly nervous and finally Midnight looked angry for some reason. "Is there something wrong?" Shadowfox asked. Willow was about to speak

but Midnight beat her to it. "Mom! He's a CLAN CAT what if he only came back to trap you AND kill YOU! You are FOOLISH to LET THAT STAY HERE!" Midnight shrieked while pointing with his tail at Badgershadow. Shadowfox struck Midnight on his cheek with a sheathed paw. Her other kits look at her with horror, for all their life she had never yelled, cuff, or strike at them even when they deserved it. As Midnight turned his head to look at her Shadowfox picked him up and put him in her nest. "Midnight… never call me foolish. Ok? You know that you have to respect me after all I am your _mother_ and your leader and the way you just spoke to me was very disrespectful." Shadowfox scolded. "I-I'm sorry Ma" Midnight meowed quietly. Shadowfox sat back down and looked at her other kits. Shadowfox sighed she had always hoped that they would never have to see that side of her.

Shadowfox flicked her tail signaling them to speak. "Mama, w-we want to know more about when you lived in the Clans." Darkness meowed. Shadowfox nodded and began to tell them her life story, from her twin Pantherkit's "Death" to when she found them as tiny kittens.

By the end of it Shadowfox's kits held a new respect for her and Badgershadow. "It's really cool that you were able to stop a fight like that Ma!" Blood-Rose meowed while jumping up and down.. Shadowfox opened her jaws to reply but Badgershadow beat her to it. "That was not the point Little One. The point was that your mother was always loyal to me and I was always loyal to her no matter what." Badgershadow told them softly.

Shadowfox's kits nodded expect Midnight who was staring into his paws and his ears flat against his head. Shadowfox only shook her head. "Well it's going to be getting dark soon so you young fighters head off to sleep." Shadowfox meowed. After Midnight got out of her nest him and his littermates left to the apprentice den she turned to Badgershadow

 **"So how long are you going to stay?"**


	23. Why is that Fearmask?

It was New-leaf and about five moons had passed since Badgershadow found Hiddenclan. Every half moon he comes from Windclan to visit Shadowfox, Badgershadow had told her ,he had told the clan everything and that she was happy. Shadowfox had been feeling sick to her stomach when she does something that involves a lot of strength. Which she mentioned once to Oak. But aside from that life was going great with new members of the clan they were able to claim the entire abandoned Two-leg place, which was very large. It takes two days for one patrol to go around all of the territory.

* * *

Shadowfox's P.O.V

 _Ahh this sun is great. I love the warm air of New-leaf._ Shadowfox thought as she stretched out in the morning sun. Next to Shadowfox was her best friend Lace who was sleeping. Just the day before did Shiny one of the cats who was rescued ,fought off a young badger that was very close to camp. Shiny is only an apprentice but she is already showing the ferociousness and strength of a Hiddenclan warrior. "Hi Mama , can I join you and Lace?" Willow meowed to her as she padded up to her. " Of course my Little Honey drop." Shadowfox purred. Willow smiled and laid across from her. " Today is going to be a good day. Eh mom?" Willow mewed. Shadowfox nodded and started to groom her pelt. It wasn't long after did a cat burst into the Hiddenclan camp. "Help! The Darkened Souls have been attacked! Dagger and Rain are both dead!" the clearly traumatized cat wailed.

Shadowfox was instantly to her paws. "Every cat available come with me! We MUST help." Shadowfox yowled. Almost all of her cats were up and ready to go. The cat lead them to the Two-leg Place and to a very large alley. There was blood everywhere and just like the cat had said Dagger and Rain were dead. Many were injured, but what Shadowfox saw next would haunt her forever. Outside a dumpster most likely used for a den was three small kits all _dead, they had been ripped to shreds_. Shadowfox had her cats help the Darkened Souls cats back to the Hiddenclan camp. She ended up finding Armin who had become a friend of her's next to the dead body of a siamese she-cat. "Armin… you have to come with us back to our camp" Shadowfox mewed gently. "O-of course. But what will we do with the dead? I can't stand for my mate to be peck by crows like she's food!" Armin growled. "We plan on sending some of my cats to fetch the bodies to be buried. We want to bury them by Icy Lake; it's a beautiful place and it's perfect for these cats to laid to rest there." Shadowfox replied softly speaking to him like he was a kit. "Your right. Even though Orchid is dead she would want me to take care of our kits. Which reminds me, where are they?" Armin asked as he looked away from his dead mate to her. "All who survived are back at my camp." Shadowfox meowed.

After all of the dead had been buried. The survivors were getting their wounds treated by Oak and Willow. Almost all of the Mothers in the Darkened Souls camp were killed except one named Sheba. The three kits that were killed where Claw, Lizard, and Red. They were buried with their mother Nova. What happened to them was tragic. The Hiddenclan cats were lucky that they were able to home all of these cats. Shadowfox decided after speaking with Shasta and Fearmask to go ask one of the cats what happened and who attacked them. Shadowfox was padding towards the medicine den when she was stopped by a young kit with dark ginger fur. "H-Hi" the kit squeaked. "Hello little one. Are you lost?" Shadowfox asked. The little kit looked around before nodding. Shadowfox sighed and picked him up and took him to the nursery.

Once that was done she finally made it to the Medicine den she looked around then saw a she-cat awake and with little wounds. "Hello I'm Shadowfox. And I would like to know what happened." Shadowfox meowed as she sat down in front of the she-cat. "Hi, I'm Lia. What happened was that as you know our patrols are commonly attacked by those Forest cats. I'm guessing that one of them followed us to our camp. Then we were attacked by a LOT of cats it wasn't just the forest cats it was those swimming ones too. They targeted Dagger, Rain, and the Mothers. T-they killed my sister, s-she couldn't fight she was the healer apprentice and refused to learn how to fight like May…" Lia explained near tears. Shadowfox rested her tail across Lia's shoulders. "I know what it's like to lose a litter mate my own twin brother was taken by a fox. But, after I grieved life wentback to normal and for a while I forgot he even existed. What I'm trying to say is that try to continue with your life and trust me, we will get our revenge." Shadowfox mewed sternly before leaving the den.

Shadowfox lept up onto meeting rock. "All gather around meeting rock to hear my words" Shadowfox called out soon many cats were out waiting to hear her, soon did Fearmask leap up beside her.

"As many as you know two clans in the forest have attacked The Darkened Souls we will not stand by while our friends and fellow groups are killed off. The clans attempted this by killing the Mothers and the Leaders. But, as many as you can see they failed. I will go to Windclan and ask of their help to take out Thunderclan and Riverclan. And soon they _will_ die for their crimes, so let us grow strong, let us kill those who killed, and may our reign of terror full their sick, cruel hearts!" Shadowfox cried out to her followers. Soon every voice of every cat was cheering because they knew that their revenge on the Clans would soon come.

* * *

Only a quarter of a moon had passed since the attack on the Darkened Souls. Shadowfox had sent Jay and Star to tell the other groups that The Darkened Souls survivors had joined Hiddenclan, and she sent both Darkness and Spice to Windclan to ask of their assistance. All of them had returned, Windclan, The Frees Ones, and The Elites agreed on fighting Thunderclan and Riverclan in the middle of Green-Leaf if they had enough cats to fight if they don't they would wait until next New-Leaf.

Shadowfox shook her wet fur. It had been raining for the last three days and that didn't help with her recent belly pains, which were getting worse as of late. _Maybe I should go to Oak and tell her my problem. But I did mention it a few days ago._ Shadowfox thought as she padded back into camp with prey in her jaws. She had gone on a hunting trip but wasn't able to catch much because of her stomach pains. After dropping the prey she caught into the Food Pile she picked out a plump water vole to eat. Shadowfox went straight to her den to eat. Once inside she saw what seemed to be a mini meeting of Fearmask, Shasta, Spice, Lace, May, and Armin. They hadn't noticed that she had walked in ,so she quietly padded around them, laid in her nest and began to tear into her vole making it's blood get all over her muzzle and paws. Yet still they hadn't noticed her. To get their attention Shadowfox crunched loudly on a bone, this scared the dung out of May who had jumped straight into the bramble ceiling.

"Shadowfox?! How long have you been here? And why?" Armin yipped as Spice and Fearmask helped May down from the ceiling. Shadowfox rolled her dark different shaded green eyes. "Well it's my den isn't it? But the real question is why all of you are" Shadowfox growled feeling slightly threatened. Now all of them sat in front of her. "Shadowfox we've talked to Oak and she agrees with us that you need to back down from leadership for a while." Fearmask mewed nervousness in his voice. Shadowfox's claws came out and snarled "What is it Fearmask? That would make all of you and Oak think that." "Y-You don't know?" Fearmask stuttered. "No Oak has told me nothing" Shadowfox replied almost demonically.

 _"Shadowfox… Oak said that you're expecting kits_ "


	24. New Light

Fearmask's P.O.V

Shadowfox froze when Fearmask told her that she was expecting kits. _Well she took the news fairly well_.That's what he thought before she fainted.

* * *

Shadowfox's P.O.V

Shadowfox blinked open her eyes she saw that three of her kits Darkness, Blood-rose, and Midnight sitting around her. "Mom? Are you alright?" Midnight asked while resting his tail on her shoulders. "I'm *cough cough* fine little ones," Shadowfox meowed weakly for her throat was very dry and sore. Soon Oak came padding into the den with Willow at her heels with water soaked moss. "Here you go Ma." Willow purred as she gave Shadowfox the moss. As soon as Shadowfox stopped drinking the water she turned her attention to Oak. "Why didn't you tell me?" Shadowfox asked while looking straight into Oak's eyes. Oak held Shadowfox's dark glaze before looking away. "I-I didn't know how you would react so I told the ones who told you because I knew that if you lashed out they could defend themselves." Oak explained while shuffling her paws. Shadowfox let out a purr of amusement. "Oak! You should know I love kits. I'm happy to know that I'm expecting Badgershadow's kits." Shadowfox laughed softly before pulling Midnight closer so she could nuzzel him, this made Midnight purr.

"Badgershadow is the father? I thought Fearmask was!" Oak gasped. Shadowfox rolled her eyes, "Fearmask is a kithood friend, Badgershadow is my mate." Shadowfox meowed back. "Mom when does Badgershadow come back?" Blood-rose asked right before lunging at her brother Darkness. "At the half moon" Shadowfox purred as she watched Blood-rose and Darkness tussle. "Well I think you can go back to your den Shadowfox." Oak meowed flatly before leaving the den her tail lashing. _What's her problem?_ Shadowfox wondered as she pulled herself to her paws and walked out of the Medicine cat den. Once outside she was instantly bombarded with questions like "Are you ok?" , "Do you need help?", and " Are you sick?". Shadowfox pushed forward passed the cats in her way to Meeting Rock. Once on top she didn't even need to call out that there was going to be a meeting. "As many as you know I'm not in full health. This is because I'm expecting kits an-" Shadowfox began before getting cut off by cats talking to one another about her. "MAY I PLEASE CONTINUE WITHOUT ANY DISRUPTIONS!" Shadowfox yowled loudly.

Soon it was dead quiet. "Now, since I'm out of commission Fearmask will be temporarily leader but important decisions will be made by me." Shadowfox

continued before dismissing the clan and grabbing a muskrat. "Congratulations Shadowfox!" A familiar voice mewed behind her. Shadowfox looked up from the prey she was ripping apart to see Lace, her closest friend. Lace laid next to Shadowfox and took a quick bite from her muskrat. "Wow, somebodys hungry." Shadowfox laughed as Lace swallowed her bite. "Well I didn't come here to eat your food I have some news that lighten you up!" Lace laughed happily. "Alright what's the good news?" Shadowfox asked while taking a bite out of her food. "I'm expecting kits too!" Lace squealed. Shadowfox coughed on her food before swallowing and just stared at Lace. "What? Congratulations? WHO'S THE FATHER?" Shadowfox meowed shocked.

"Cloud Jumper is!" Lace smiled. Shadowfox shouldn't have felt surprised after all Cloud Jumper and Lace spent a lot of time together. "When did you find out?" Shadowfox asked regaining her composer. Lace grinned. "Today actually, I was having similar issues like you and when I found out you were expecting I left and asked Oak and she confirmed!" Lace mewed joyfully.

After Shadowfox and Lace finished their conversation, Shadowfox finished her muskrat and laid in the sun enjoying being alone. She was about to drift to sleep but one of the former Darkened Souls came up to her. "Umm Shadowfox?" The cat asked nervously. Shadowfox opened a single dark green eye. "Yes?" Shadowfox replied. "Uh, we found three Thunderclan cats who asked to see you. We didn't bring them to the camp since we don't want our home to be attacked again so two of our cats are with them waiting for you." The cat informed her. "Did the three cats give you any names?" Shadowfox asked silently hoping it was the few cats that knew her well. "Actually yes. Silver Tiger, Tiger Snow, and Lion Roar." The cat meowed. Shadowfox was instantly to her paws. "Take me to them." Shadowfox commanded. The cat nodded and led her out of the camp and towards the Clan boundaries. After a while they made it to the border to see Jinx and Lynk standing near her old friends.

Once Lionroar and Silvertiger saw her they bolted past Jinx and Lynk the two cats who were guarding them; Tigersnow followed more slowly to Shadowfox. She purred as Silvertiger nuzzled her neck fur as greeting before pulling back. "Shadowfox thank Starclan you came! We don't have that much time." Silvertiger mewed urgently his tail flicking nervously. "Well then spit it out then!" Shadowfox snapped. "Tanglepaw told Drippingstar about how I came and warned you of the

ambush, I was banished, Lionroar was also banished for trying to convince Drippingstar to let me stay and Tigersnow came simply because she doesn't want to fight for killers anymore." Silvertiger explained his tail twitching.

"I'll let you know Silvertiger many of my cats are former Darkened Soul cats, the same group of cats that was attacked and had mothers and kits killed. So if you do join my Clan what would stop my cats from rejecting you three or worse _kill_ you?" Shadowfox meowed emotionlessly. "We didn't fight in that attack! Lionroar had a sprained paw and me and Tigersnow where left to guard camp!" Silvertiger begged. Shadowfox looked over to Jinx, who nodded, accepting them. "Fine. You three may join my clan but if I even get a whiff of treason from any of you. You will be killed; understood?" Shadowfox growled. They agreed and were lead back to camp where they were officially accepted into the clan


	25. Moonclan and Nightflower

Cloud Jumper's P.O.V

Cloud Jumper purred as Lace rubbed into his fur. A few days have passed since the former Thunderclan cats joined, they behaved well and got along with the others. But, when Lace told him, she was expecting kits he was overjoyed to be a father but he was worried about her. What if Thunderclan and Riverclan attack like they did to the Darkened Souls and kill Lace and their kits.

He pushed away the thought when Shasta called him for a border patrol with Rose, Flame, Spice, and Star. "I have to go Lace. I'll be back shortly." Cloud Jumper meowed softly to his mate before getting up and padded over to the patrol. Cloud Jumper followed Spice who was leading the patrol towards the forest clans border. "Alright let's patrol the border and then we can all go home to our families." Spice ordered before flicking her tail to continue. Cloud Jumper sighed Spice wasn't the kindest out of the clan actually she was a bit of a princess. They continued down the border but suddenly the bushes shook. They all got in a defensive position.

They waited silently until the bushes stopped shaking but, then about seven cats jumped at them. Cloud Jumper ducked to avoid being knocked over by a gray tom. He then turned to the gray tom and clawed his shoulder, the tom then bit Cloud Jumper's paw hard. He quickly pulled his paw back and turned balanced on his front legs and then used his hind legs to kick the tom strait in the jaw. The blow knocked the gray tom down, the cat then ran away.

Before he could get back in the fight, Cloud Jumper was struck down and had claws tearing at his belly. With a scream of pain he whacked the cat with a paw upside the head which made the cat back off. Jumping to his paws Cloud Jumper lunged at his attacker. Biting into the cat's neck not deep enough to kill but enough for the cat to bleed. The cat then retreated. Cloud Jumper saw Rose being pinned by a auburn she-cat. Leaping to his clan-mate's rescue he attacked the cat throwing her across the clearing. The she-cat screamed until she-cat a tree , she fell silent as her body hit the ground.

Cloud Jumper nodded to Rose who ran off back to camp. Cloud Jumper attacked a fish smelling gray tom with white swirls. Shoving the tom over he began to claw the cat. "Leave, this forest it's not your home!" Cloud Jumper snapped at the tom. "Never! Shadowfox will DIE!" The tom spat before throwing Cloud Jumper off of him. He hit the ground with a groan. The Gray tom hooked his claws in his side and dragged them down. Cloud Jumper cried out in pain; Shadowfox had gotten wounds similar to this before but she acted like it was nothing!

Cloud Jumper used his hind paws and kicked him off. Jumping to his paws as his opponent stalked a circle around him. With a screech the Gray leaped at him and pinned him down. Struggling to get free Cloud Jumper yowled for help only to be ignored. The Gray tom smiled as he sank his claws into Cloud Jumper's throat. _No… no…. NO_. Cloud Jumper thought in fear as his vision began to fade. "Any last words rouge?" The Gray tom snarled cruelly. "S-Stay away f-from my m-mate and k-kits" Cloud Jumper begged as the last of his vision disappeared.

* * *

"Cloud Jumper"

"Cloud Jumper open your eyes"

"I'm not going to ask a third time"

"Wha?" Cloud Jumper groaned as his blinked away the blurriness in his eyes. He gasped when his saw a beautiful Forest the air filled with the scent of prey. His eyes then meet a she-cat that looked similar to Shadowfox. "Hello Cloud Jumper." the she-cat meowed softly. "H-How do you know my name?" Cloud Jumper asked as he climbed to his paws wobbling slightly. "I look over my Grandkit. You are the mate of her best friend so of course I know your name. Plus all of us passed cats know a lot." She said with a smile. "Your Shadowfox's Grandmother?"Cloud Jumper gasped. "Yes, I am. My name is Nightflower." Nightflower purred. "Where am I?" Cloud Jumper asked.

The bushes rustled as a pretty Siamese she-cat padded out. _She was one of the bodies that was buried_. Cloud Jumper thought in surprise as the siamese sat next to Nightflower. "You my friend are in Moonclan the Hiddenclan's Starclan like place where you go after you die." the siamese meowed. "I-Im dead!" Cloud Jumper meowed shocked. "Orchid! Don't scare him like that!" Nightflower snapped sternly at Orchid. "Sorry. But no need to worry Cloud Jumper. You're in the place between life and death. The choice is yours." Orchid explained.

"Then I chose to go back!" Cloud Jumper mewed back quickly. Orchid glanced at Nightflower who only twitched an ear. That response was a lot like when Shadowfox wanted the asking cat to answer. With a sigh Orchid meowed, "We knew you would want to go home, BUT, you have to tell Shadowfox about Moonclan and that the place where she can get her nine lives of a true leader is on the small island in the middle of Icy Lake."

Cloud Jumper nodded slowly calming down. Nightflower padded up to him and touched his forehead with her nose. Then suddenly he awakened. He was in the Medicine cat those around him stared at him in surprise and shock. Practically gasping for his breath Cloud Jumper looked around Lace was at his side staring at him. She then shoved herself into his fur wailing "WE THOUGHT YOU DIED. HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

Cloud Jumper smiled and began to explain


	26. A New Leader

Shadowfox's P.O.V

It had been a few days since Cloud Jumper pretty much died and came back to life. Armin was glad to know that his mate was in a place where she could be happy.

Shadowfox sighed today was the day she would get her nine lives, she hoped she would see Pantherkit…. She just wanted to see her brother one more time. _If I see Pantherkit I'm going to apologize for letting him die._ Shadowfox thought as she pulled herself out of her nest. Being very quiet so she would not disturb the sleeping figure of Lace who had been sharing a den with Shadowfox since they found out they were both having kits.

Sneaking out of the den and into the late dusk filled clearing Shadowfox padded to the entrance of the camp and waited. Soon Oak and Willow emerged from the Medicine cat den and nodded to her as they slipped out of the camp Shadowfox followed and easily caught up.

They were now at Icy Lake in the center of the lake was a small island and on that island a cherry blossom tree grew.

"How will we get to the island?" Willow asked worried. Shadowfox flashed her a small smile. "There are boulders under the water you just have to look." Shadowfox meowed calmly. Then one by one they lept from boulder to boulder soon making it onto the island they sat in a semicircle. "How do we get to Moonclan?" Oak asked. "Easy we fall asleep. In the clans they have a stone to contact I'm guessing we have this Cherry Blossom Tree" Shadowfox replied.

They laid on the side of the tree and fell asleep.

Shadowfox felt cold she couldn't move, she felt as if she was falling in an internal darkness. Then she opened her eyes, only to see a starlit clearing filled with wildflowers and pale green grass , mist surrounded the clearing. She looked around the clearing finding Oak and Willow. Willow pressed into Shadowfox's long soft fur practically shaking and clearly scared. Shadowfox opened her jaws to attempt to calm her daughter but was cut of .

"There is nothing to fear young one. You are simply in Moonclan territory" a cat that looked a lot like Shadowfox mewed. The cat walked up to them and smiled. "My name is Nightflower, and I'm your grandmother Shadowfox." Nightflower purred softly. Nightflower flicked her tail signaling them to follow her. She led them back to the center of the clearing. Nightflower turned back to them. "Now we can begin" Nightflower said before flicking her tail. Many cats came out out of the mist and stood in front of Shadowfox. Nightflower padded forward and touched her nose to Shadowfox's head and said "With this life I give you a mother's love use it to protect your kits." Shadowfox was hit with a blast of pain and saw Nightflower standing in the forest in front of her a large dog stood baring it's teeth behind her was Winterfall and Snowpetal around new apprentice age. Then Nightflower was lunged at by the dog.

Shadowfox gasped as the vision faded; Nightflower took a step back and a different cat who Shadowfox knew well… it was the cat who killed Boulderclash. His ambitious blue eyes were sad as he spoke the life he would give her, "With this life I give you vengance. Use it to avenge the fallen." the tom took a step back and a siamese she-cat stepped forward. That's Orchid, Armin's mate. Shadowfox thought as Orchid touched her head with her nose. "With this life I give you hope to make sure you never give up." Orchid announced before walking back to the row of cats.

A kit who Shadowfox did not recognize stepped hopped forward, the kit could clearly not reach her head so she lowered her head to the ground for the small kit. "With this live I give you the knowing between right and wrong, use it to make wise decisions for your clan." The kit squeaked before rushing back to the starry pelted cats. Shadowfox now slightly dizzy from the last life watched silently as a new cat stepped forward. It was the young apprentice Shadowfox had killed in the battle.

"My name is Fangpaw and with this life I give you courage. Use it to protect those who cannot protect themselves." the apprentice mewed before touching her head and turning away back into the mist. Shadowfox glanced around the clearing but did not see Pantherkit in the crowd. But a familiar large yellow tabby with storm gray eyes stepped up, it was Dagger. He touched his nose to her head and said, "With this life I give you bravery. Make sure you never lead you cats into unneeded fights." This life's power Shadowfox could not block out ;she felt proud and more eager to fight.

Next was a cat Shadowfox had not seen since her banishment it was Heavenwish the clan's oldest elder who was now young and with good sight. "With this life I give you humor, use it to lighten around your kin and friends in dark times." Heavenwish purred lightly before stepping back. Then, Lotuswing padded out from the crowd of cats Shadowfox was confused

Lotuswing was a young proud warrior why had he died? He touched his nose to her head. "With this life I give you judgement, use it to judge the actions of others." Lotuswing exclaimed loudly before stepping back to let the next cat go forward. The next one was an apprentice with long tabby fur. The apprentice reached for Shadowfox's head then said, "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it to understand the mentors' frustration with apprentices." The cat meowed before bouncing back to the line of dead cats.

Shadowfox waited no cat had stepped up to give her last life. _Maybe Pantherkit will give me my last life…_ Shadowfox thought hopefully. But instead the cat who emerged from the mist was Boulderclash, the cat whose death caused her a life of pain and hate.


	27. Warrior and Apprentices

Shadowfox's P.O.V

6 ½ moons later

Badgershadow purred as they watched the apprentices train. The apprentices had been broken up into teams of three. Blood-rose, Shiny, Lia, and Darkness made team one while Jake, Molly, Midnight, and Star made the other. The objective was for a team was to get to the other teams safe spot and take it over by using Hiddenclan battle moves.

As she watched Shadowfox could tell that Lia wasn't putting that much effort into the practice. _That's no good. Even in practice we need to put all of our effort into it._ Shadowfox thought as Midnight swiftly and easily pinned down Blood-Rose. She however was using one of the clever Hiddenclan move. Blood-Rose used her front paws and shoved her brother in the face very hard. If it were a real fight she would have dove her claws deep into the eyes of her opponent and pulled up ward to bite or claw their face.

The training continued until Sun-high. The apprentices then were sent out to hunt. Shadowfox got up slowly being careful with her large belly. The kits where due any day now, and because of it she barely left camp anymore. While making their way back to camp, Shadowfox couldn't help but smile. The air was warm in the New-leaf forest, the songs of birds whisked through the forest. It was a lovely day, so as the undergrowth crunched under their paws Shadowfox looked at her Windclan mate.

"Is there any names you thought about for the kits?" Shadowfox asked while sitting down at the large oak tree a few tree lengths away from the camp. Badgershadow thought for a moment.

"I was thinking about Wildflower for a daughter." Badgershadow purred before drawing it over his ear. Shadowfox smiled again, _Wildflower_ what a beautiful name. They made their way into the camp. Badgershadow had insisted that she stay in camp but Shadowfox wanted to see Shiny and Lia fight before making them warriors. And now she was debating on whether or not to make Lia a warrior, she just didn't have the motivation to be a warrior and in all honesty that she-cat was lazy!

"I don't think I should make Lia a warrior yet." Shadowfox stated as she laid next to Badgershadow in their nest. "Why?" Badgershadow asked in confusion, after all this would be the first ceremony she would perform in making young cats into warriors.

"Lia doesn't care about being a warrior she only cares about herself not to mention she won't do anything unless she _has_ to." Shadowfox explained.

Badgershadow nodded silently in agreement. "Well then let's get this ceremony done with."Shadowfox muttered under her breath as she heaved herself up and headed towards the den exit. While padding upwards in the tunnel she thought about how some of the nursery kits also needed to become apprentices. As she emerged from the tunnel she swiftly (although not gracefully) to the meeting rock in camp. Climbing her way to the top she called for a clan meeting.

"All cats of Hiddenclan gather to hear my words!" Shadowfox's voice rang out. Cats quickly began to exit their dens or walk over to the center of camp. "Shiny, step forward." Shadowfox began. Instantly excitement broke out, the first ceremony of the clan was about about to happen.

Shiny proudly strode to the front of the crowd. "Shiny, you have exceeded my expectations, you've fought a badger on your own and give it your all to protect your clan even in practice. And because of this you are now ready to become a full Hiddenclan warrior." Shadowfox stated her voice was lined with proudness. Shiny lifted her head higher. "Now from this day forth, you are Shiny a true warrior of Hiddenclan." Shadowfox finished with a dip of her head to the new warrior.

"Shiny, Shiny, Shiny!" the crowd cheered in joy. "Now I believe it's time for some kits to become apprentices." Shadowfox mewed. Almost instantly did all of the older kits bolt forward. "Larka from this day you are an apprentice, I hope that Lioness will mentor you well. Fire Sky your mentor will be Kink. Grayson your mentor shall be Sparrow. Little Fox your mentor will be Jinx. Cloudy your mentor will be Butterfly. And finally Lilac's mentor will be Shiny." Shadowfox ended before the clan broke out in cheers and happyness.

Shadowfox couldn't help but have a smile slip upon her face.


	28. Last Chapter

Shadowfox's P.O.V

Rain fell over the camp. It was matching the mood most were in. Just at early morning did one of the warriors Peach turn traitor and was executed. Peach had been caught giving information about patrols and of Shadowfox's soon to be born kits in Hiddenclan to a Thunderclan cat.

The Thunderclan cat barely managed to escape but Peach was caught and then killed by Shasta. Now many cats were on edge, just waiting for Thunderclan and Riverclan to come bursting from the camp entrance.

It was now almost sunhigh and Shadowfox was already wishing for it to be over. Badgershadow and a few other cats were on a hunting patrol and Lace had been exhausted all day and was sleeping in their den. She looked down at the half eaten pigeon at her paws. It was Cloudy's first catch, the little she-cat had insisted that only Shadowfox would eat it. Shadowfox remembered the exact moment when she picked it up did Cloudy look like she was about it explode in joy.

The pigeon had been delicious but her stomach began to ache severely which had stopped her from eating for a few moments. Once the pain passed she quickly ate the last of the bird and headed to her den. As she lay next to Lace on their shared nest did the pain get worse. Shadowfox began to pant, she felt like she was running for her life.

Her panting must up woken up Lace because the white and gray she-cat looked at her with extreme worry. Then it hit her like a rock. "L-Lace, get Oak…*pant* Kits… *pant* Coming!" Shadowfox mewed in pain. Lace qot up quicker than before with her own large belly and run up the tunnel of the den yowling for Oak.

Thankfully the yellow tabby made it just in time for Shadowfox to begin pushing.

3rd P.O.V (Cuz I can't write Shadow having kits)

The mood of the camp had changed from being upset to being in extreme worry. When Lace had come running out of her and Shadowfox's den yowling for Oak everycat knew what was happening. At first everything seemed fine Fearmask sent a cat to retrieve Badgershadow from his patrol and two cats to guard the den so that Cloud Jumper wouldn't run in. Lace started to have her kits just as Shadowfox started to have her's so now one medicine cat was taking care of two birthing queens.

Soon Shadowfox's hisses and shouts of pain stopped and Lace's that soon followed. Everycat was relieved as Oak exited the den, tired but happy.

"Six kits in total! Four kits are Shadowfox's and two are Lace's!" Oak announced with a large smile as Badgershadow and Cloud Jumper practically sprinted into the den.

Shadowfox's P.O.V

Badgershadow purred as they looked down at their newborn kits. "What do you want to name them?" Badgershadow asked before giving Shadowfox a loving lick on her cheek.

 _"I have just the right names for my little warriors."_


End file.
